Gifted and Talented
by Born-to-boogie
Summary: Haley finds herself at The tree Hill Academy for the Gifted and Talented. There she meets Nathan the basketball star and his brother, Lucas the aspiring writer. Peyton the troubled artist, Brooke the talented designer and Jake the musical protégée.
1. The Beginning

Summary:Haley finds herself at the Tree Hill Academy for the Gifted and Talented. There she meets Nathan the basketball star and his brother, Lucas the aspiring writer. Peyton the troubled artist, Brooke the talented designer and Jake the musical protégée.

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill.

Haley felt outraged! Why would her parents sell her out like this?

"We did it for you honey. Your music is good that's why we sent your demo to that school. We want you to know that you have a chance to make it if you just overcome your stage fright." Lydia James words rang in Haley's ears all the way to Tree hill's prestigious boarding school for the talented. Haley knew her parent's marriage was on the rocks and had only agreed to this so they could spend some time alone. Once they worked this out everything would be fine and she would move home again.

She arrived at Tree hill international at 16:00 on a wet Saturday afternoon. Great the weather sucks here too she thought. She entered the parking lot to find a blue school bus with 'Tree Hill Academy for the Gifted and Talented' written on the side. She heaved a sigh and walked over to a woman taking names on a clipboard and got on the bus. She noticed several students with books and some playing various musical instruments but her gaze fell on the back seat where two girls sat. Both bent laboriously over sketch books. However, in looks the pair were as different as chalk and cheese. One dark with strait her. The other was fair with blue eyes and corkscrew curls. Haley sat down next to the dark haired girl.

"Hi I'm Haley. I'm studying music this year." Haley politely asked.

The dark girl ignored her. However the blonde spoke up.

"don't worry about Brooke. She's always this way when a new design comes to mind. She's studying fashion. I'm Peyton and I'm taking art." Peyton smiled and nudged Brooke, who looked up, gave an acknowledging nod and retuned to her sketch.

"So art huh?" Haley asked.

"Yeah although I get told my arts to dark." Peyton showed her the current sketch. (people always leave).

"Wow!" was all haley could say.

"Well music sounds cool. What do you play an instrument, write lyrics or just sing." Peyton asked.

"Uh. All three." Haley answered shyly.

"Wow!" Peyton replied mocking Haley's earlier comment.

Brooke chose that moment to look up.

"Will you guys shut up all ready I'm trying to work on this dress." Brooke snapped.

**An hour later**

Haley was in her room. She was opening the window to air out the room when a knock sounded.

"Come in" Haley yelled.

"Hey I know this is your first year so why don't I take you to meet everyone." Peyton grinned.

**At the basket ball court.**

"so the blonde is Lucas, he used to play varsity but he recently found out he has a serious heart condition. However, discovering that condition led to discovering his writing talent." Peyton said.

"the curly haired guy is Jake you'll see him around he takes music too." Peyton said. Her eyes lingering on jakes form for a second longer than they should have.

"Anyway last but not least hotshot Nathan Scott."

At that moment Haley's heart melted. She seemed to have lost the ability to talk. Oh my god Peyton's gonna think I'm an idiot. Think Haley think!

"you ok?" Peyton asked noticing Haley's flushed face.

"I'm fine. It's just really warm out here. Can we go back inside where the air con is." Haley said.

"Sure" Peyton muttered.


	2. You've got talent

Okay thanks for the reviews and I believe the pairings are pretty obvious.

First classes.

Haley entered the music room. It was like entering heaven. The desks were seated in a circle in the centre of the room. Numerous different instruments surrounded the outside walls. Haley clutched her guitar case and approached the guy Peyton had said was Jake.

"Hey, I'm Haley James Peyton said you were taking music too." Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I play guitar and I sing a little." Jake said.

"Well I play guitar, sing and write songs so maybe we do a duet some time." Haley laughed.

"Awesome!" Jake laughed too.

At that moment a skinny young man holding a guitar entered the room.

"Hello boys and girls." The man said.

"Hello Mr Keller." One of the girls playing a piano said.

"Ah that's beautiful but why aren't the rest of you playing!" Chris Keller said sincerely.

The class looked blank.

"Look I know this is a new school year but you guys have got to let me know where your at." Keller sighed.

"Ah fresh meat!" Chris laughed whilst looking at Haley. "play me something." Chris demanded.

She sets down her guitar and walks towards a keyboard and begins to play Let me Fall from season 2.

When Haley had finished and the room broke into applause.

Chris smile faintly. "Predictable sappy ballad. However, it had the desired effect as you can see everyone thoroughly enjoyed that." Chris sighed. "Okay everybody take a seat. Today were just going to play everyone's new demo CD and give each other feedback. "

Chris took Jake's CD from a pile and put it in the CD player. Soft music filled the room as they listened to Jakes song.

Haley listened intently and realised he was singing about Peyton.

"Still hung up on that girl huh?" Chris asked when Jake was done.

They ran through all the demo's. Chris paired them off to practice.

"And Jake you can work with Haley." Chris finished.

"So we have to perform a song together." Jake said.

"Yup lucky you. You get to work with me." Haley giggled.

**Later at the court.**

Haley and jake are sitting on the bleachers laughing at something. Jake is bent over his guitar.

"No offence Jake but those lyrics sucked." Haley giggled.

"hey! They were a work in progress." Jake said trying to look offended.

"Now listen this is what you call a song." Haley smiled and began to strum her guitar.

" I love the time and inbetween

The calm inside me

In the space where I can breathe

I believe

There is a distance I have wandered

To touch upon the years

Reaching out

And reaching in

Oh holding out

Oh holding in

I believe

this is heaven to

no one else but me

and I'll defend it long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child

Awaits the day

That she can break free

From all the clings like desperation

Oh mother don't you see

I've got to live my life

The way I feel is right for me

You say its not right for you

But its right for me

Oh I believe

This is heaven to

no one else but me

and I'll defend it long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

If I choose to

Would you try to understand…"

Haley finishes blushing.

"Well that was something" Jake smiled. "Hey I gotta go shower before dinner but I'll catch up with you later to work on the lyrics to our song. Kay." Jake grinned one last time before turning on his heels.

"you know he's right you've got talent" a voice said from behind the bleachers.

Haley looked around frantically when Nathan Scott appeared from behind the bleacher holding a basketball as usual.

"But then again so does everybody at this school." Nathan smiled slightly.

"Yeah I guess that's why I'm not as shy here as I was at home." Haley smiled back.

"so apart from being a fantastic lyricist what else are you into." Nathan asked.

"oh lots of things." Haley giggled.

"like?" Nathan asked.

"well Mac and cheese is my favourite food and I really like the colour red but not pink and oh I hate clowns." Haley smiled.

"That it?" Nathan asked

"In a nutshell" Haley said.

"oh crap I gotta go I got to change before dinner." Haley smiled shyly at Nathan before she turned to walk away.

"at least tell me your name." Nathan called

"see you around Nathan Scott." Haley called.


	3. Mysterious Girl

"So I've been working on some lyrics." Haley said.

"great hit me with them." He answered.

Haley began to play and began to sing a soft and gentle song.

When she finished she blushed a little unsure of herself but Jake soon put a stop to that.

"Awesome. Sing it just like that and its awesome but you gotta teach me the chords and then we can sing it together." Jake smiled at her.

Haley let out the breath she didn't notice she was holding.

**Later at lunch**

Hands circled over her eyes

"I knew we'd meet again mystery girl." She heard Nathan's husky voice in her ear.

"Hi Nathan." Haley laughed.

"So why do you get to know my name and I cant know yours." Nathan asked.

"It's Haley James." Haley stuck out her hand.

"Well Haley James may I have the honour of taking you out for some mac and cheese." Nathan smiled.

God he was so handsome when he smiled. Should she go? Well wherever they went it had to beat the food here. Haley thought.

**Back to third person.**

"Okay Nathan Scott you got yourself a Date." Haley said.

**Back at the court**

Peyton sat sketching When Jake walked over to her.

"Hey there Picasso what you drawing?" Jake asked.

"Nothing much." She sighed.

"why so glum?" Jake asked quietly.

"My mom died today four years ago." She answered.

"Oh Peyton why didn't you say." Jake said pulling her into a hug. And the two of them just sat there. His arms surrounding her as she cried on his shoulder, and him sniffing her hair whilst making soothing noises in here ear. For Jake who was madly in love with Peyton, even If he never managed to tell her how he felt this moment would stay in his mind forever. It was enough for him to just be close to her.

**At the restaurant**

Nathan pulled a chair out for Haley 

"Nathan Scott, a gentleman in the making." Haley giggled.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." He smiled shyly.

"well I'd like to get to know." Haley smiled feeling very forward.

"Well I'd like you to get to know me." Nathan smiled back.

"okay that was lame." she laughed.

"It was not!" Nathan sounding outraged.

"Was too!" Haley responded.

"Was not." He laughed.

"Was t…" Haley was cut off by his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and tender and Haley responded with passion and soon the kiss became heated and tense. 

"Hem Hem" A waiter coughed.

Haley and Nathan Broke apart hurriedly. A blush rose to Haley's cheeks. Nathan saw this and smiled to himself. She's so beautiful when she blushes he thought. 


	4. our song

A/N: alright I did a lot today. Fell off a stage, passed GCSE drama and wrote you guys a chapter for this story.

"So you ready for this." Jake asked. They were standing on a stage in a large assembly hall. Jake had his guitar and Haley was sat a keyboard with a mike. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Haley sighed.

"Good just forget the audience it's just you and me jamming as usual. Kay?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah." Haley felt a little better.

The audience settled down and Chris took the mike off Jake.

"Alright!" Chris bellowed. "Welcome to our first music showcase of the year." Chris said grinning.

Jake took the mike back and put it on his stand.

"Alright well I and Haley wrote this song together and we'd really like to share it with you guys."

He began to strum and Haley began to sing.

"All of this

all the time

takes its toll

with no rhythm

and no rhyme

it makes us old

but look at you your so alive

yet you keep it inside

why wont you let the world see

behind your sad eyes"

Haley finished her verse. She and Jake began to sing together the chorus.

"And I'm just glad 

of an excuse

to stare at you

People say its life lost 

but my life to lose" 

they finished. Jake began to sing.

"All of you

all the while

I'm with you

With no beat

And no style

It made us grow

But look at you 

your so alive

and yet you keep it inside

Why wont you let the world see

behind your sad eyes"

(Together.)

"And I'm just glad of an excuse 

to stare at You

People say it's a life lost

But its my life to lose."

They finished to applause.

Haley exited the hall at the end of the showcase. Haley was ambushed by Nathan who immediately took hold of her and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" Haley asked breathless.

"to congratulate you on your performance." Nathan smiled then suddenly cocked a huge grin. "So who's this boy with the sad eyes then? Nathan asked mischievously." Should I be jealous?" He laughed.

"I wrote the song for Peyton and Jake." Haley smiled a little. "They don't know that but they were my inspiration." Haley said honestly.

"Your so cute." Nathan said kissing her again.

* * *

"So Brooke, What yer drawing" Lucas asked.

"So broody, what yer writing?" Brooke countered.

"Your good at this." Lucas smiled at her.

Brooke showed him her sketches.

"Clothes over Bro's men's wear." Brooke smiled "it's a new line I'm starting." 

"Awesome." Lucas smiled again. "Would it be completely inappropriate to ask you to dinner tonight brooked Davis?" Luke asked.

"Not at all" Brooke answered caught off guard.

* * *

"Peyton. I have a confession to make." Jake sighed.

"Yeah? Shoot." Peyton said fumbling with records.

"That song I sang with Haley tonight. I wrote it with you in mind." Jake said nervously. "You see Peyton I've had these feelings for a while now. I think I'm in love with you Peyton." Jake finished.

"Oh Jake I'm not turning you down but I'm not sure how I feel about you. I mean I think you're hot and everything but I'm not sure if I love you." Peyton sighed.

"I missed you so much this summer Peyton, and it hurt so bad and that's when I realised you were what's been missing in my life Peyton. I love you." Jake smile weakly.

"I like you a lot Jake can we just go from there please." Peyton smiled. "I'd really like to try at a relationship with you." Peyton grinned at Jake.

"That all I ask Peyton. God I love you." Jake grinned pulling Peyton into a great big hug and kissing her softly.


	5. Firsts

A/N: Hello again happy holidays to all those that got off school this week for Easter

A/N: Hello again happy holidays to all those that got off school this week for Easter! Two weeks have passed.

"Haley, your so hot." Nathan mumbled into Haley's mouth while running his fingers through her hair he moved one his hands delicately up her shirt.

"Mmm Nathan as much as I love what your doing but I cant. We cant do this." Haley said.

"why? You love me right?" Nathan asked.

"because I'm a virgin Nathan." Haley blurted out.

"Oh well we can wait a while I don't really care about the sex, I mean I care about sex if it's with you but I can wait for you." Nathan smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Nathan I'm saving myself." Haley answered blushing.

"saving yourself?" Nathan looked dumbstruck.

"For marriage." Haley enlightened Nathan.

Nathan looked shocked for a moment and then pulled Haley into a hug. 

"I love you and I'll wait for you." Nathan kissed her lightly.

* * *

"So mister what have you got planned for tonight?" Peyton asked Jake who was sitting at a lunch table eating spaghetti.

"Well, I'd love to tell you but it would ruin the surprise." Jake laughed.

"awww c'mon Jake I hate surprises it usually means something bad." Peyton whined a little.

"Well this is a very good surprise." Jake laughed and took his tray away.

* * *

"Well broody where are we going?" Brooke asked a little unnerved by Lucas's silence.

"All in good time." Lucas laughed.

They continued their walk down a street until Lucas pulled them to a halt outside a warehouse.

"Don't freak out on me when we go in here. I took some of your designs and showed them to some people and now they have some test versions of your clothes and if you like them they want you to sign a contract with them." Lucas rambled.

"Lucas it's fabulous, I love it. I would have never had the courage to show anyone my designs." Brooke looked stunned.

"you showed me." Luke shrugged.

"And I showed Peyton. I meant the right people." Brooke sighed.

"Well now I helped you take that first step you wanna take a look inside." Lucas smiled.

"Sure" Brooke smiled back.

* * *

"Hey Peyton! Time to go." Jake knocks on Peyton's dorm door.

Peyton flings the door open to reveal her in her dressing gown.

"Hey I know I'm irresistible but I still wanna take you out." Jake laughed.

"Not funny because you wont tell me where were going I didn't know what to wear." Peyton scowled.

"Casual's fine." Jake laughed a little. "I'll pick out an outfit for you and then you wont look out of place." Jake grinned.

Peyton looked down at his Jeans and black t-shirt with a denim jacket.

"Or I could just pick something that corresponds to what your wearing." Peyton laughed. Went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black drainpipes and a grey fitted t-shirt that said 'your just jealous because the voices only talk to me'.

She went to the bathroom and came out wearing the selected items. Jake saw the t-shirt and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey it was a gift!" Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, from who?" Jake laughed.

"Brooke." Peyton smiled.

"Well lets go then." Jake said excitedly.

"Let me get my jacket." Peyton picked up her leather jacket. (The one Ellie left her)

"Wow!" Peyton stood in awe.

"Do you like my surprise? It's not bad is it?" Jake smiled.

"No it's definetley not bad Jake." Peyton smiled. "I love Fall out Boy." Peyton grinned again. "I can believe you brought me to see them live." 

"Can't a gut take the girl he loves to see the band she loves." Jake laughed again.

"Come on or we'll miss the band." Peyton took Jakes hand and started to lead him away.

"Look Nathan I can see your disappointed I'll understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore." Haley said tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say that again do you hear?" Nathan took Haley in his arms and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"But I can't give you what other girls can." Haley sobbed.

"I don't want other girls. If I can't have this experience with you then I don't want to have it at all." Nathan stroked her hair.

"I love you Nathan. Don't leave me. Never leave me." Haley cried softly.

"I'll always be here Haley. Always and forever."


	6. People always leave

A/N: Okay so I looked at my stats and 28 people have added me to their alerts and 11 to their favourites. Why do I only get 5/6 reviews per chapter? I don't know! Thanks to all those extra special people who reviewed I love you all. I got a comment that my chapters are short and I always take note of any constructive criticism so I'm gonna try to write longer chapters from now on. 3 months have passed so were coming up to christmas in my story now.

* * *

Haley and Nathan sat studying. Well Haley was studying. Nathan was just staring at Haley.

"Quit it Nathan." Haley mumbled, her eyes not leaving the page she was reading.

"Quit what?" Nathan said smiling.

"Staring at me." Haley said.

"Well quit being so god damn sexy then I wont have anything to stare at." Nathan added.

"Nice try." Haley giggled, her eyes still glued to the book.

"What I'm not doing anything." Nathan laughed.

"You almost had me. But I am not going to be distracted that easily." Haley smiled, pulling a pen and a notebook out her bag.

"How about this?" Nathan pulled her into a kiss.

"Not going to be distracted." Haley smiled but Nathan could see she was caving.

"This?" Nathan leaned in for another one.

"That might just do it." Haley giggled and pulled Nathan into another one.

* * *

"So what you writing?" Brooke looked interested.

"A book" Lucas laughed.

"Clever. What's it about?" Brooke.

"It's a story about a boy who doesn't know who he is until he meets the girl of his dreams." Lucas smiles.

"Yeah? Well I'm sure it's a really good book. But I don't feel like talking right now if you catch my drift." Brooke kisses Lucas deeply.

* * *

Jake and Peyton were in Peyton's room talking. Jake was lying on the bad and Peyton was rifling through her records.

"So what makes P. Sawyer tick?" Jake asked.

"Well music, art and boy drama." Peyton laughed.

"Really?" Jake smiled.

"lot's and lot's of boy drama" Peyton laughed again and kissed him.

"Well as long as I'm the boy who am I to complain." Jake chuckled.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of his mirror in his room. He's wearing a ravens uniform. Haley walks in and smiles to herself.

"Nathan Scott basketball superstar." Haley laughed.

"Surprised?" Nathan asked.

"No but then again I've never seen you in all your get up before." Haley laughed.

"Hey! This uniform makes me look sexy." Nathan joked.

"Oh yeah who's been telling you lies?" Haley asked.

"My mom said so." Nathan looked serious before cracking up into a fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah? She might be on to something there." Haley flirted before putting her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

"So tell me more about your book. I really want to know." Brooke smiled.

"I cant say." Luke laughed.

"Why?" Brooke demanded.

"It's kind of…" Luke cut off.

"Kind of what?" Brooke asked on edge.

"Sort of…maybe a little like…an autobiography." Lucas breathed.

"What? You mean your romance novel is about us?" Brooke looked stunned.

"You mad?" Lucas asked.

"You kidding me? This is like the sexiest thing ever. My boyfriend loves me enough to write a book about me. How awesome does that sound. I love you Luke." Brooke looked sincere.

"Oh." Lucas said stunned. He just stood there but when he opened his mouth to tell Brooke he loved her too. It was too late she had turned on her heels and ran.

* * *

"Jake?" Peyton called out entering his room.

"Hey Peyton" Jake looked up nervously.

"Hey. You look pale is something wrong?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I'm in trouble Peyton. I have to leave." Jake sighed.

"What why?" Peyton felt like her world was crashing.

"I kind of had this girlfriend over the summer." Jake continued "She's pregnant Peyton and she says it's mine. I'm sorry I have to face up to my responsibilities and get a job." Jake was crying.

"But what about me? What about your music? You have talent Jake!" Peyton was crying too.

"I love you but I have to go home, go to a normal high school, get a job and raise a child Peyton I cant stay here pretending to be a kid when I have responsibilities back home." Jake said sadly.

"I would never ask that of you Jake I would never ask you to be a lesser man than the one you are. Your strong and I believe in you and I believe in us I'll visit this summer I promise." Peyton smiled weakly.

"I love you Peyton and when the time is right I'll come back to you." Jake finished.

"I love you too Jake." Peyton sighed tears rolling down her cheeks. They kissed but not in the attentive soft way they had before. There was something almost tragic in the way they kissed this time. Clinging to one another with force because they believed if they let go the other would disappear. They continued their desperate and angry kiss, not quite sure whether they were angry at each other or just at the situation.


	7. Pining

A/N: okay I seem to be getting less reviews each time I update? Tell me where I am going wrong please.

* * *

Peyton lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't left her room since Jake had left. She hadn't even showered or changed her clothes. She had just laid there in the same position for nearly three days. A knock on the door aroused Peyton from her stupor. Peyton ignored it but it sounded again. Another knock, this time accompanied by a voice…

"Come on P. Sawyer I know your scrawny ass is in there. We haven't seen you in three days."

Brooke? Peyton thought quickly. Had it really been three days? Time had moved fast. It seemed like only five minutes ago Jake had stood in front of her telling her he was leaving. She didn't even remember walking back to her block.

"Peyton if you don't open up I'm breaking this damn door down" Brooke's voice brought Peyton back to the moment at hand. Peyton reluctantly opened the door for her friend.

"Oh god! What died in here?" Brooke looked disgusted until she looked closer at Peyton.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

Peyton didn't even answer she just collapsed into Brooke's arms.

"Peyton sweetie, what is it?" Brooke asked again.

"He left Brooke. I thought he loved me." She sobbed.

"Jake?" Brooke asked realization hitting her.

"He got some slut pregnant over the summer and now he's gone home to be with her." Peyton cried.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry." Brooke hugged Peyton for what seemed like hours until brooke took a step back.

"Right enough brooding. Your gonna take a shower, get dressed and then your coming with me to lunch. Got it?" Brooke demanded.

"I can't Brooke." Peyton cried "I'm not ready to face it yet." Peyton looked at Brooke and Brooke just knew not to force the issue.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bleachers watching Nathan practice whilst trying to write a song.

Shoes upon the table

And a spiders been killed

Someone broke the looking glass

There's a full moon shining

And the salt been spilled

Your walking on pavement cracks

Don't know whats gonna come to pass

And you know the devils got your number

You know hes gonna find you

You know he's right behind you

He's staring through your windows

He's creeping down the hall

Aint no point clutching at your rosary

Your always gonna know what was done

Even when you shut your eyes you still see

That you sold a son

And you cant tell anyone

And you know the devils got your number

You know he's gonna find you

You know he's right behind you

He's standing on your step

And he's knocking at your door.

He's knocking at your door

He's knocking at your door.

(From the Willy Russell play- Blood Brothers.)

That's pretty dark." Nathan laughed.

"All my music is." Haley smiled.

"Really I thought I would have changed that by now." He leaned in to kiss Haley but Haley pulled back.

"Think a lot of yourself don't you?" Haley laughed.

"yup." He leaned in again and this time Haley let him kiss her.

"mmm that was a good one." Haley sighed.

"all my kisses are good." Nathan objected.

"If you say so honey." Haley laughed.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Nathan asked.

"I'll probably just go home if my parents have stopped fighting." Haley smiled a little.

"Fighting?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much why I'm here. My parents are fighting and from what my mom's said to me in phone calls and letters I don't think it's gonna get better." Haley looked sad for a moment.

"Well if it doesn't work out you can come and spend Christmas with me at Lucas's house." Nathan said.

"Why are you going to Lucas's?" Haley asked.

"He's my brother." Nathan laughed.

"Really? You two are so different." Haley gasped.

"Yeah we share a father. Our dad got his mom pregnant about three months before he did my mom." Nathan sighed.

"So why aren't you spending it with your mom?" Haley asked.

"My mom's in rehab. I avoid my Dad like the plague." Nathan said.

"oh okay. Well I'd like to see how it goes at home first." Haley smiled slightly.

"Yeah well I'll call you everyday I promise." Nathan smiled.

"I'd like that." Haley smiled again and pulled Nathan into a passionate make-out session.

* * *

"So how's Peyton? I heard about Jake." Lucas asked.

"She's gonna be sad for a while. She really loved him you know." Brooke said wistfully.

"Brooke about yesterday. I…you caught me off guard. I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas looked remorseful.

"Why should you be sorry I mean if you don't feel it. You don't feel it right." Brooke answered.

"Well anyway by the time I had figured it out you had already left." Lucas continued "Brooke Davis I love you." Lucas looked sincere as he waited on edge for her response.

"Well it's about time." Brooke laughed grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him hard.

Lucas laughed with relief for a moment before lifting her up and spinning her around.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." Lucas continued to laugh as he shouted.

"I LOVE BROOKE DAVIS!"

"I love you too Luke." She sighed and kissed him.

* * *

Peyton was all alone again in her room. Sitting on her bed with her laptop. An IM popped up.

Missin-my-girl: howz my favourite girl?

ScrawnyChick: Missin you

Missin-my-girl: I miss you too.

ScrawnyChick: I never would have guessed lol :)

Missin-my-girl: lol

Missin-my-girl: I love you

ScrawnyChick: I love you too

Missin-my-girl: good to know. It makes me all warm and fuzzy when u say that.

ScrawnyChick: good. I like to make you feel good.

Missin-my-girl: I'm sorry Peyton.

ScrawnyChick: I know but it couldn't be helped. We weren't together when it happened and I love you for being the good guy and not abandoning her. She needs you more than I do right now Jake.

Missin-my-girl: thanks Peyton. You help me put things in perspective. It helps to know your not angry at me.

ScrawnyChick: I could never stay mad at you for long. I love you too much.

Missin-my-girl: good. I love you too. Don't pine for me Peyton.

ScrawnyChick: I am not pining. You think a lot of yourself.

Missin-my-girl: I don't think a lot of myself I just know you. You probably haven't showered , changed or eaten since I left Peyton you need to take care of yourself or I wont have anything to come back to.

ScrawnyChick: how'd you know that?

Missin-my-girl I just know you Peyton. Take better care of yourself Peyton I'll be back before you know it. I love you. Remember that. I have to go or I'll be late for work. Love you. Xxx

ScrawnyChick: I will I promise. Love you too. Don't work too hard. Love PeytonXXX.

A/N: was that long enough? Tell me what you think please. I don't care what the review says if will help make the story better.


	8. Before they can change our minds

A/N: how are all my bright shiny fans

A/N: how are all my bright shiny fans. Okay I know I've been updating quite regularly but unfortunately after the Easter holidays I will no longer be able to update more than once a week because I will be revising for my GCSE's. After that though I have a 8 week holiday to look forward to so I'll be able to update more after my exams. Until September I will be pretty free. Goodbye GCSE's hello A levels. I had two really inspirational reviews from Melissa Eagles and Sophi20. I would really like to say thank you for taking the time to review and let me know your thoughts on my story. I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed to this story, it means a lot and it keeps me motivated.

* * *

Peyton looked around nervously until she spotted Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas and that weird kid Mouth sitting at a table.

"Hey P. Sawyer you made it out of your room" Brooke smiled softly.

"Yeah and you showered we feel touched." Haley laughed.

Peyton chuckled.

"Yeah a certain IM made me realise I'm not taking care of myself enough." Peyton smiled back at the group.

"He IMed you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah last night and he knew everything I was thinking it was really creepy." Peyton smiled at the memory.

"Aww that's so cute." Haley laughed.

"Yeah we gotta talk to Jake. He's making us look bad man." Nathan whispered to Lucas but everyone else still heard and burst out in laughter.

"Aww honey I still love you but Jake is soooo romantic." Brooke laughed at Lucas's expression.

"I wrote a book about you. That's romantic." Lucas stuttered.

"mmm I guess your right it kind of is." Brooke kissed Lucas.

"Why can't you write me a book or know what I'm thinking?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Umm because I'm not an author or a psychic Hales. However the next game we win is just for you. I promise." Nathan looked scared for a second. He didn't think Haley needed all that stuff to feel secure in their relationship.

"Oh honey don't look so startled I was just messing with you. I don't need all that as long as I have you here with me." Haley laughed at the look on Nathan's face.

Nathan let out a sigh of relief at her words and kissed Haley passionately. Mouth turned to Peyton.

"I feel left out. Wanna make out?" Mouth asked jokingly.

Peyton laughed and so did everyone else.

* * *

"mmm. So I was thinking about what you said about waiting Nathan." Haley said. They were in her room on her bed in a heavy make out session..

"what?" Nathan kissed Haley again and looked into her eyes.

"we don't have to." Haley dragged Nathan into a heavy kiss. And started sliding her hands up his shirt.

"Haley stop." Nathan said suddenly.

"Why?" Haley looked rejected "Don't you love me?" Haley asked.

"It's because I do love you that I'm doing this." Nathan smiled "I love you because of your morals and your beliefs. I don't want us to do something you'll regret Haley." Nathan finished.

"Thank you." Haley kissed him gently.

"I just want this to be special, Haley." Nathan hugged her tightly to him.

"It will be if it's with you." Haley sighed.

"It will still be with me. I promise." Nathan looked into her eyes.

"what are you planning Nathan Scott.

"Marry me Haley James?" Nathan asked in ernest.

"Is this about sex?" Haley asked.

"No. If I only wanted sex I wouldn't have objected just now. No I just see us spending the rest of our lives together." Nathan smiled weakly.

"Well we can wait a few years and if we still feel the same in two years we can get married then. I mean were in high school Nathan." Haley sighed.

"Why wait. Why miss those years when we both know what we want Hales. Think forward 10 years where do you see yourself?" Nathan asked.

"I see myself with a job preferably in music, a big house and hopefully kids." Haley said.

"Who do you want standing next to you, who do you want to father those children and share that big house with?" Nathan asked.

"You." Haley said smiling. "yes Nathan if you can get my parents to agree then yes I will marry you." Haley laughed and threw herself into Nathans arms.

"Okay so how do you want to do this? Do you want me to come home with you for Christmas instead of Lucas's because I can book into a motel and we can spend the holiday together." Nathan asked.

"I'd like that and then we could ask my parents for permission. Kay?" Haley smiled at Nathan.

"I love you so much Hales. You've made me complete, before you all I was, was basketball." Nathan kissed her nose and stroked her hair.

"I want to get married as soon as possible, before anyone has chance to talk us out of it. Do you need parental permission Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Nah I've been emancipated for about a year now." Nathan said.

"So we just need to convince my parents then?" Haley asked.

"We'll get married soon. I promise. How'd you feel about Christmas day?" Nathan asked.

"Wow! That'd be awesome. We could get married in that little chapel by the stream where my parents got married. I don't want a big wedding, I just want you Nathan." Haley sighed in contentment.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing over the holiday?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much" Nathan smirked as Haley said this.

"About that man. I can't come to your house I'm meeting Haley's folks." Nathan smiled.

"That's cool" Lucas smiled. "Hey Brooke. How about you?" Lucas turned to his girlfriend.

"Well I'll go home and find out my parents are on whatever bizzaro vacation they decided to take this year and spend the holiday with Amparo, my mothers housekeeper." Brooke looked downhearted.

"Well in that case you can fill Nathan's spot." Lucas said.

"No, I wasn't fishing for an invite Luke. I'll be fine I've spent Christmas alone for the last five years." Brooke smiled weakly.

"Well it's about time you spent one with a real family then." Lucas said with determination.

"Peyton, are you visiting Jake?" Haley smiled at the blonde.

"Yeah, he's really excited about the baby and he said he can't wait to show me the ultrasound pictures." Peyton smiled.

"But you wish it was you instead of her he's excited with?" Haley asked knowingly.

"Not exactly. I have no desire to become a teenage mother but sure I wish it was 10 years from now and it was me Jake was sharing the experience with for the first time." Peyton smiled weakly.

"Aww Peyton sweetie I'm sorry." Brooke hugged her friend.

"Don't be. Absence makes the heart grow fonder right?" Peyton laughed.

* * *

"So were really doing this then?" Haley asked smiling.

"Yeah were doing this." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and dragged his girlfriend towards the exit.

Haley's mom, Lydia was stood there waiting for her little girl.

"Oh honey it's so good to see you." Lydia's eye's drifted towards Nathan's presence. "I had no idea you were bringing a friend honey." Lydia smiled at Nathan.

"Oh right, this is Nathan. Nathan, this is my mom, Lydia. Mom Nathan's more than a friend." Haley smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks. Nathan took Haley's hand in his and kissed Haley's head.

"Oh." Lydia stated.

"Don't get worried Nathan's booking into a motel." Haley smiled at her mother's worried face.

"Oh well I would offer you a room in our house but my many children all gravitate home at Christmas." Lydia laughed.

* * *

"How's My Haley-bub?" Jimmy James called out as he heard the door slam. Haley dropped her bags and ran into her father's arms.

"Hello daddy. There's somebody I want you to meet." Haley started "Dad this is Nathan" Haley grabbed Nathans arm and pulled him towards where her father was standing." Nathan looked scared for a moment until he saw a smile creep over the mans face.

"Welcome Nathan." Jimmy laughed. "god knows everybody is welcome in this house."

"Dad I'm just going to put my bag in my room and then I'm going to show Nathan around Honey-grove. Kay?" Haley smiled "But then me and Nathan have some news for you." Haley grinned at Nathan's broad smile as she said this.

"Come on Nathan." Haley dragged him up the stairs.

"So your folks seem nice but this town seems pretty much dead Hales what on earth could you have to show me here." Nathan chuckled.

"Nothing but I thought we better strategise before hitting them with the whole hi I'm Nathan and I want to marry your 17 year old daughter.' Scenario." Haley joked but a knock on her bedroom door startled her.

"So that's why the hunk's here. Are you pregnant Hales?" Taylor James grinned slyly.

"No I'm not pregnant and you can't say a word to mom and dad about this. They have to hear this from me and Nathan." Haley looked nervous.

"Don't I get a hug?" Taylor smiled.

"Of course I missed you. How's college?" Haley smothered her sister by pulling her into a great big hug.

"Good but does your handsome young man talk at all?" Taylor jeered.

"Nathan Scott." Nathan stuck a hand out towards Taylor.

"mmm not a bad grip." Taylor laughed as she took Nathan's hand and shook it.

* * *

"So as you know Nathan and I wanted to talk to you." Haley started.

"Your not pregnant Haley?" Jimmy looked worried.

"NO!" Haley reacted strongly.

"Sorry honey but we had to check." Lydia said.

"Nathan and I want to get married." Haley blurted it out.

"Why?" Jimmy looked startled.

"We wanted to wait until our wedding night to…um…share ourselves sir. We already knew it was going to be with each other but we thought why wait ten years when we could get married now and spend those years together. With all due respect sir, I love your daughter very much and I would never hurt her I just want to be my wife." Nathan interjected.

"Well that was a very nice speech Nathan. I'm worried that you and Haley will regret this though?" Jimmy looked ernest, giving his own wife a glance "Love fades Nathan, but respect and friendship doesn't so if you can offer my daughter all of those thing I wont stand in your way." Jimmy stood and Nathan stuck out his hand. However Jimmy had other idea's and pulled him into a hug while Lydia was hugging her daughter.

* * *

"So I heard the news. Mom's thrilled." A voice said.

Haley stood in front of a mirror. A long plain white dress hung from her shoulders and floated loosely over the rest of her small frame.

"Quinn?" Haley asked without turning around.

"Yeah that's me. How's my baby sis doin?" Quinn smiled. Her figure coming into view. She was heavily pregnant.

"Yeah but Mom obviously forgot to tell me your news congratulations." Haley lunged herself at Quinn. "David must be thrilled." Haley smiled.

"Yeah he's pretty excited about becoming a daddy." Quinn laughed. "But that's not as pressing as my beautiful little sister finding true love." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah Nathan is pretty great." Haley said dreamily.

"Yeah and you love him?" Quinn asked.

"Of course I never would have agreed if I didn't love him." Haley smiled at her reflection again. "Do you think mom's dress looks good on me?" Haley asked.

"It looks perfect on you. Your going to make a beautiful bride Haley. When's the wedding?" Quinn asked.

"Christmas Day." Haley smiled.

"That's really soon." Quinn looked suspicious. "You pregnant?"

"God NO! why does everyone keep asking that do I look fat or something." Haley snapped.

"No but it's a fair question Haley. Your getting married at 17 with less than two weeks notice, to the first guy you meet. What did you expect?" Quinn said sweetly.

"Yeah I know. But the one of the reasons me and Nate are getting married is because I want to give myself to him." Haley smiled shyly.

"You're a virgin still?" Quinn looked shocked.

"Nate will be my one and only." Haley smiled at the thought.

"Aww Hales that's sweet. I'm sure Nathan realises what a tremendous gift he's getting." Quinn smiled. "It's not very often you see a virgin bride these days. You deserve the white dress." Quinn hugged Haley again.

A/N: a lot of Naley in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in previous chapters. This chapter took me really long to write. It took up 7 pages on word. i will be getting to the other charecters holidays in the next chapter. there will be lots of Brucas and some Jeyton and of course lots and lots more Naley.


	9. Merry Christmas Newly weds

"PEYTON!" Peyton whizzed around to find Jake had come to meet her at the airport. He had flowers. That was sweet of him.

"Hey. These are for you." Jake smiled sweetly at her.

"I missed you." Peyton pulled Jake into a hug.

"Oh I had to bring…" Jake was cut off by a girl of her own age tapping her foot looking extremely annoyed.

"hem hem." The girl frowned.

"Nikki." Jake finished.

* * *

"So mom this is Brooke." Lucas smiled.

"Oh so your Brooke. Lucas has had the biggest crush on you for forever." Karen smiled. Lucas groaned.

"Really?" Brooke asked interested.

"Girls get crushes mom." Lucas objected.

"So what do guys get. The hots?" She asked.

"urh you did not just say that." Lucas cringed.

"Leave the boy alone. Hi Brooke I'm Keith, Luke's step dad and uncle." Kieth smiled entering the kitchen.

"wow! This family is complicated." Brooke looked confused.

"You have no idea." Karen laughed.

* * *

"So Daddy, how do I look?" Haley turned to face her father who had tears in his eyes.

"I thought I'd have a few years before I had to do this with you but I guess the first guy you met just wanted to snap you up." Jimmy laughed.

"Daddy I love you." Haley smiled at her father.

"Let's do this then." Jimmy took hold of his daughters hand as they heard the wedding march begin to play.

* * *

"mmm. That was nice." Haley turned to Nathan who was lying back on his pillows, completely exhausted.

"Good. It was good for me too. I really love you Hales." Nathan smiled down at his petite wife.

"Nathan, I hate to put a downer on today but what are our living arrangements going to be like at school?" Haley looked worried. "They will let us share right?" Haley looked at her husband.

"Yeah I spoke to the headmaster before we left he said he'll arrange something for us since were the first married students they've had." Nathan kissed her nose. "Now don't worry your pretty little head. I just want to ravish you." Nathan started to kiss Haley's neck.

"Nathan we have to be at my parent's house in an hour for lunch." Haley smiled at Nathan's eagerness.

* * *

"Hey Brooke." Lucas called. "Dinner's ready." Lucas found Brooke sitting on his bed.

"Coming." Brooke got up and kissed her boyfriend tenderly. "Thank you for inviting me Luke I've never had a real Christmas dinner before." Brooke smiled.

"It's cool. My mom always cooks enough to feed an army anyway." Luke smiled back at her "Now come on before the food gets cold."

* * *

"So your Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Peyton said nervously.

"You're the chick he's been seeing at school right?" Nikki said.

"Yeah." Peyton repeated nervously.

"He loves you, you know?" Nikki stated.

"Yeah. I know." Peyton smiled.

"He wants to be there for the baby but he wont even consider a relationship with me." Nikki smiled weakly. "It was always you. You always had his heart." The girl looked defeated.

* * *

"That was fantastic Mrs Scott." Brooke looked around the table to see the satisfied family. She'd never experienced this before. The family gathered around a table for a meal. It felt right.

"It was nothing, I do this every year Brooke." Karen smiled "You can call me Karen." She looked at her son's girlfriend affectionately.

"Umm sure Karen. Now you relax me and your son will take care of the dishes. Right Luke?" She asked nudging lucas.

"What? Ow!" Lucas cried "What'd you hit me for?" Luke protested "Oh fine." Lucas gave in getting up.

* * *

"That was honestly the best dinner I've had in a long time Mrs James." Nathan smiled at Mrs James.

"Ahh when you have as many kids as I do you don't notice one more." She laughed.

"Well you didn't have to have me over here." Nathan replied.

"We couldn't let Haley's husband sit outside in the cold could we?" Quinn intercepted the conversation. Haley noticeably smiled when she said husband.

"Well we could but it would have created a bad impression of us to the neighbours." David laughed and soon everyone joined in.

* * *

2 weeks later.

Nathan pulled Haley off towards a smaller dorm block.

"Headmaster Turner said that this is where they put girls when it first became a co-ed school." Nathan laughed "And we get the whole first floor."

"Haley walked in to find that it had all been recently painted and carpets had been laid and furniture brought. It was just like an apartment.

"Where did you get the money for all this stuff?" Haley looked stunned.

"My grandparents contribute heavily towards my lifestyle because they feel sorry for me." Nathan said honestly.

"Well I think it's perfect we should call your grandparents and say thank you." Haley smiled.

"I have to get my clothes and stuff but I'll meet you back here at one and we can get some lunch." Haley kissed him.

* * *

"Hey. Whats all this. Your not leaving too?" Peyton appeared in Haley's old dorm.

"No just my stuff is." Haley laughed.

"Huh?" Peyton looked confused.

"I'm moving in with Nathan." Haley replied.

"But all the dorms here are single sex." Peyton said.

"Not for married couples." Haley answered.

"Married couples? You and Nathan?" Peyton still looked confused.

"Yep on Christmas day." Haley showed off her wedding ring.

"Congratulations I guess. But this was really unexpected." Peyton hugged Haley.

"Yeah we wanted to get married quickly before all of you guys tried to talk us out of it." Haley laughed.

"So do you need a hand?" Peyton asked.

"Sure you can get that box and I'll get this one and I'll show you where I'm living now" Haley said wanting to show off a little for once.

* * *

"Wow! I gotta get me a husband." Peyton laughed.

"Haley?" A voice called from the bedroom. Nathan walked out and came over to give his wife a kiss.

"We have company Nathan. I'll make it up to you later." Haley smiled seductively.

"Hey not in front of the kids." Peyton laughed "Hows married life treating you Nathan?" Peyton joked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm just glad to be away from her crazy family." Nathan laughed a little.

"My family are not crazy!" Haley objected. "Okay maybe a little." Haley relented.

"Anyway I was looking for…"

"Your wallet?" Haley asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Nathan asked.

"I just do it was in the jeans you wore yesterday so I put it on the key table by the door." Haley answered.

"Ah that explains it." Nathan laughed.

"Ugh you two are married." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah we know. We kind of understood that when we stood in a church and recited our vows for Haley's family to hear." Nathan grinned.

"No I mean like deeply, deeply married. You guys even finish each others sentences." Peyton teased.

"There is nothing wrong with that. We just know each other really well." Haley smiled at Nathan.

"Mmm I think it's very sexy." Nathan said putting his arms around Haley's waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww, my virgin eyes." Peyton complained.

"I think Peyton should leave now." Nathan said.

"No I want her to stay, were hanging out." Haley replied.

"Well she can watch but I didn't think you were into that sort of thing." Nathan laughed.

"Just for that your not getting any at all." Haley joked.

"You wouldn't do that." Nathan looked scared.

"Oh I would." Haley laughed "Okay I wouldn't but the look on your face was totally worth it."

Peyton started to laugh too.

"that was awesome Hales." Peyton was chuckling "But I'm going to leave anyway because I think you and your husband need to spend some time together." Peyton left.

* * *

"So did you like my mom?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah totally she was so much fun. Plus she showed me all those little Lucas baby bath time photos." Brooke laughed.

"Oh she didn't." Lucas groaned.

"She did. I especially liked the one of you watering the plants." She joked.

"Oh no" Lucas cringed.

"Yep. Oh don't worry you were so cute." She laughed.

"Hey why is Peyton coming out of the old derelict girls dorm?" She asked.

"No idea." Lucas answered.

"Hey blondie!" Brooke called.

"Oh hey Brooke." Peyton smiled. "How you been?" Peyton asked.

"Never mind what were you doing in there?" Brooke asked "That place is out of bounds. We get told that at the beginning of every year." Brooke looked confused.

"Oh that's Haley and Nate's place now." Peyton answered. "You should totally go visit them."

"Okay we will." Brooke answered.

"Well you might want to leave it about an hour." Peyton added.

"Why?" It dawned on Brooke. "Oh their getting frisky." Brooke laughed.

"Bingo. I gotta go I got stuff to do." Peyton laughed.

"She seems happier." Lucas pointed out.

"Duh! She's on a Jake high." Brooke smiled.

* * *

"So why do you and boy toy get special treatment?" Brooke asked slightly jealous.

"Huh?" Haley looked confused. "Oh the apartment. Right?"

"Yeah is that what your calling it." Brooke answered.

"It's married quarters for Nathan and I" Haley smiled.

"Married quarter… you got married!" Brooke pulled Haley into a hug.

"Yeah it was really romantic." Haley smiled.

"So is he any good?" Haley looked mortified.

"You know I think Nathan's calling me." Haley walked away.

"That's a yes I think" Brooke mumbled.

* * *

"So hows Jake doin?" Haley asked Peyton. they were all sat at a table eating dinner.

"He's good and really excited about the baby. It's due in 6 weeks." Peyton smiled.

"Aw I'm sure it'll be beautiful." Haley smiled.

"I'm sure as soon as Jake can he'll come back Peyton." Nathan smiled "Jake's that kind of guy who always finds away to please everyone." Nathan continued to reassure Peyton.

"you say the nicest things some times." Haley sighed.

"Yeah?" Nathan smirked. They kissed.

"Okay were trying to eat here. Get a room." Brooke laughed.

"We have a room. Your in it." Haley smirked and kissed her new husband again.

A/N: okay this chapter was mushy. I didn't put in the wedding scene because weddings are pretty predictable you can guess what happened.


	10. The best offer I've had all day

"Hey there pretty girl." Lucas hugged his small brunette girlfriend.

"Hey there boyfriend." She giggled.

"So I was thinking…" Lucas started.

"About how much you love me?" Brooke interrupted.

"Well that too. But what I was going to say was how about we throw Nate and Haley a party." Lucas laughed.

"What like a belated wedding reception?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I mean weddings are supposed to be a time to celebrate your love with family and friends and they didn't get to do that." Lucas smiled.

"We should also throw Bachelor and bacherlorette parties. It would be so awesome." Brooke said.

"But their already married." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah but we missed out on the fun friend stuff you get to do before a wedding." Brooke complained.

"Oh well I guess if you can convince Haley and I can convince Nathan we can have a little fun." Lucas laughed.

"Well you tell Nathan if you want but I'm going to surprise Haley." Brooke laughed.

"You sure that's a good idea." Lucas chuckled.

"Sure it's gonna be hilarious." Brooke smiled slyly.

* * *

"You look so hot when you study." Nathan laughed at his wife who was sitting on the bleachers reading a history textbook while he practised.

"Shut up. Stop distracting me. I did no homework all of Christmas vacation thanks to somebody." Haley looked frustrated.

"Well I cant help it if I'm incredibly sexy." Nathan laughed. "Why do you need that stuff anyway, I mean your talented." Nathan smiled.

"Yeah well some of us actually care about the other classes. We spend less time in those classes so were supposed to work twice as hard." Haley smiled weakly.

"No Hales that's just you who does that. Everyone else is like me, just trying to get by." Nathan smiled at his wife.

"Well if you don't push your grades up a little your gonna fall under the minimum requirement for this school Nathan." Haley stated. I don't want to leave this place, I've become accustomed to it."

"We are not leaving. I'll get a tutor." Nathan looked sincere.

"I'll tutor you." Haley jumped in.

"Hey is that what you guy's are calling it these days?" Lucas laughed appearing next to Nathan and knocking the ball out of his hands and giving a perfect jump shot, the ball went through the hoop.

"You still suck at Basketball man." Nathan laughed taking the ball off him and dribbling it to the hoop before slamming it through.

"And that is how it's done." Nathan joked.

"Oh yeah your going down" Lucas laughed throwing his hoodie to the ground before taking the ball off Nathan.

"First to 21. or 11 mr half timer?" Nathan chuckled.

"Ah it better be 11 I'm meeting Brooke in a half hour." Lucas laughed "And besides I already took my heart meds."

"That's cool. I'll go easy on you." Nathan said.

"Don't you dare!" Haley called to Nathan who looked confused. "Well I'm not cheering for a loser." Haley giggled.

"I am not a loser but what do I get when I win?" Nathan cheekily asked.

"Well I thought that was pretty obvious. You get me." Haley laughed.

"Well that sucks I already married you." Nathan joked.

"Fine you can sleep on the couch tonight if you lose." Haley laughed again.

* * *

"Dude I cannot lose. You heard her she's gonna make me sleep on the couch." It was tied at 10 points each.

"You want me to let you win just so you can get in good with your wife?" Lucas smiled.

"Pretty much" Nathan said.

"Well I could do that I guess, for true love." He took a shot and missed Nathan stole the ball and took a jump shot and the ball went through.

Haley ran into Nathan's arms.

"mmm my hero." Haley giggled. "you were awesome." Haley kissed him.

"I let him win." Lucas said.

"Whatever man you totally did not." Nathan said hugging his wife.

"Yeah Luke don't be such a sore loser gees it's not like I said you had to sleep on the couch." Haley and Nathan kissed again.

"So I know you didn't just come down here so I could kick your ass at basketball." Nathan joked.

"Yeah I came to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow at sort of… I don't know… your belated bachelor party." Lucas laughed.

"Dude I don't know…" Nathan looked towards Haley.

"Don't worry Brooke said she and Peyton would keep Haley occupied." Luke said.

"Yeah your crazy girlfriend is going to entertain my wife. Yeah that completely reassures me." Nathan smirked.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds kinda kinky but don't worry Brooke said it's just going to be a girls night in, you know like a slumber party." Lucas reassured Nathan.

"Go honey. Have your fun, don't worry about me whatever Brooke has planned will be fine." Haley smiled. "Just don't have too much fun , were married now remember that." Haley Kissed him tenderly.

"I will definitely remember." Nathan smiled at her.

"You two make me feel sick, you know that right?" Lucas pulled a face and pretended to gag.

"Well in that case." Nathan pulled Haley in for another kiss.

"Well I'll see you boys later. Especially you." She kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"You're a lucky man." Lucas said sincerely. "Don't screw it up." Lucas left Nathan standing there in the middle of the basketball court holding a basketball.

* * *

"So this is just a nice, normal slumber party right?" Haley asked nevously.

"Yeah. Were too mature to play games with you like that." Peyton smirked at Brooke.

"Okay I saw that. Whats going on." Haley demanded.

"Well okay it's nothing too serious, just a little alcohol and a stripper." Brooke laughed.

"How'd you get a stripper and alcohol onto campus?" Haley asked.

"You think it's the first time I've hired a stripper to come here?" Brooke laughed.

"Okay I'm not sure I want to hear the rest of that story." Haley giggled.

"So why were waiting. We can play a little game of I never." Brooke produced a bottle of tequila from a bag.

"Tequila Brooke?" Peyton questioned "I think we should go easy on hales if we want her to last longer than an hour." Peyton smirked.

"Hey I can hold my liquor." Haley looked offended "Okay I cant but the look on your faces was so good I couldn't resist." Haley laughed.

"well lets start off with a little gin, it's the weakest thing I brought." Brooke smirked.

"What the hell! You've got a liquor store in your purse?" Peyton laughed.

"I just brought one of everthing." Brooke giggled.

"I'll start off." Brooke smiled and poured three drinks. "I never had sex in a public place." Brooke smiled at Peyton. Peyton smirked and took a drink.

"Really?" Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah lets just say me and Jake went mini golfing." Peyton laughed. "My turn. I never crashed my mom's car into a tree and didn't tell her." Brooke drank. "Haley's turn." Peyton laughed.

"I never lost my virginity to a guy I didn't love." Haley smiled but Brooke and Peyton drank up.

"I never joined the mile high club." Peyton laughed not expecting anyone to drink. But both Brooke and Haley reached for their drinks.

"Pray tell?" Peyton demanded.

"Brooke smirked it was summer vacation, back when I was doing anything in pants. This cute guy was sat next to me on the plane ride home and basically I jumped his bones." Brooke smirked. "But who'd have thought sweet innocent little Haley James…Scott would have had the nerve." Brooke laughed.

"Okay me and Nate were on the plane coming back to school after Christmas and Nathan said something about how he'd always wanted to join the mile high club and I asked him if he still wanted to." Haley shrugged "Were newly weds whats your excuse?" Haley giggled.

* * *

"Hey man I'm not too sure about this" Nathan laughed.

"It's fool proof. I mean Tim does it." Lucas grinned.

"Whatever man if were jumping this fence then we better do it soon cuz I don't feel like getting caught." Skills chuckled.

They boys took turns giving each other a leg up and Tim was left the only one standing on that side of the fence. He soon realized he didn't have anyone to help him up and climbed on a bin and scrambled over.

"Hah!" He shouted in satisfaction. "you thought you could get rid of the Tim-miester but guess again." Tim laughed.

"Just say you got over the fence Tim." Nathan laughed.

"So where are we going again?" Nathan smirked looking around at his three best friends.

"Ah we don't wanna tell you that cuz it would ruin the surprise. You feelin me." Tim smirked.

"You do know your white Tim?" Nathan laughed and soon all the other guys joined in apart from Tim.

"I don't get it." Tim said dumbstruck.

The guys laughed harder.

"You brought me to a strip club? Really original guys." Nathan's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah but it's full of hot naked chicks." Tim looked around excitedly.

"Really? You don't say." Lucas smiled sarcastically.

"Come on man lets just get a drink." Nathan chuckled inwardly at his friends antics.

"Hey there stud." A blonde came over towards him "Can I offer you a lap dance?" She said huskily in his ear.

"You can offer but I'll still say no." Nathan's grin disappeared.

"Oh yeah if your not interested why are you here?" She asked.

"Because me and my wife decided to elope and i felt sorry for my friends"Nathan smiled.

"Your wife? How old are you? Seventeen?" She asked.

"Something like that." Nathan grinned.

"That's way too young to be tying yourself down to one girl. How bout I take you back to my place and show you a good time?" She whispered.

"I SAID NO!" Nathan pushed her away and went to find Lucas.

* * *

"So did you have a good time?" Haley asked slurring her words.

"Not as god as you did apparently." Nathan chuckled "Let me take you to bed."

"That's the best offer I've had all day." Haley smiled.

* * *

"So how was the party?" Lucas asked.

"Well we ordered pizza, played I never, got drunk and watched the most fantastic stripper ever dance." Brooke laughed.

"He better than me?" Lucas looked hurt.

"Of course not. No ones better than my baby." Brooke kissed Luke and soon they were taking each others clothes off.

* * *

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot! : how's my favourite girl?

Goldilocks: Good. Hows work?

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot!: cool I got promoted last week. I am now assistant junior floor manager at walmart.

Goldilocks: that's cool. Hows Nikki and the baby?

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot!: their good. I cant wait till the baby's born although, I'm a little scared to tell the truth.

Goldilocks: you'll be a great dad Jake. The kid will be lucky to have you.

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot!: thanks you always manage to make me feel better.

Goldilocks: it's because I'm hot right?

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot!: meh? It helps.

Goldilocks: lol. I gotta go now. Love you Jake.

It-Not-easy-to-look-this-hot!: I love you too Peyton and I'm counting down the days until I can kiss your perfect lips again.

Goldilocks: me too. Goodnight Jake. I can't wait.


	11. Too young?

A/N: Sorry I know I usually update everyday but I was on a seamanship course for the weekend

A/N: Sorry I know I usually update everyday but I was on a seamanship course for the weekend. Not only did I pass I got 100. I feel clever. lol. Okay I noticed I have a tendency to put music lyrics in my chapters but that's caused by my drama links. When I write a scene I usually have a clear image in my mind of what I want to happen and that's usually accompanied by an appropriate song. I know a lot of people don't like lyrics in their stories so I'll limit myself but I won't cut it out completely.

A Boy, he's sixteen maybe seventeen, pacing the floor at a hospital. He's way too young for this. Too young to be in this situation. Too young! A constant reminder, a saying he was to hear continuously for the next few years. Too young to be in love. Too young to know what he wants in life. Too young to be a father…

He's Just a kid. Another saying he was to hear a lot in the future. Well they were right until this moment they were all right. He was just a boy, a child with mixed up ideas about what he wanted in life. Until tonight. Tonight was the night everything changed. Tonight was the night Jake Jagelski stopped being that boy and became a man.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees doctor approaching him.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor smiled at him. "You can see them now."

"Hey." He said softly entering the room. He noticed a crib next to the hospital bed Nikki was lying in and peered in. That was the moment that changed this young man forever because as he peered into that crib Jake realised exactly what he wanted in life. A Beautiful baby girl had wormed her way into his heart after just one glance.

Pale skin with flushed cheeks, Soft blonde tufts and dimples. This baby was the epitome of the word beautiful. She lay there gurgling in her sleep when suddenly she opened her bright blue eyes to him. Jakes heart melted and he felt a pang of pride and disbelief as he watched his little girl squirm in her crib.

Nikki chose that moment to awake also. Her dark hair brushed away from her face had fanned itself out along the pillow. It didn't take Jake long to recognise the tears in her eyes. Jake went over to comfort her after reluctantly pulling himself away from the cooing baby. She stopped him.

"You wont want to come near me after what I tell you." Nikki looked despondent "My father he came to see me yesterday. He said if I gave the baby up for adoption I could come home and we could go back to the things they were. I could go back to school Jake. Get my high school diploma and go to college like I planned. Jake I can't be her mother." Nikki explained.

"What your going to abandon our daughter. Just up and leave because your feeling unsure of yourself?" Jake cried.

"Jake I just need to take this opportunity. I love her Jake but she'll be better off away from me." She sighed shakily "go back to that school of yours and pick up the pieces of your life Jake. Peyton wont wait forever." Jake looked horrified.

"I won't abandon her like this. I cant just leave her. I think your right on one thing though. I'm leaving tree hill but I'm taking my daughter with me. I'll take complete parental responsibility. You need never be involved. I just want to make one thing perfectly clear, if you leave my daughter now I never want to see your face again! I don't want my daughter growing up thinking she isn't wanted and I wont have anyone with a negative attitude towards her involved in her or my life." Jake finished. He looked angry. "So what's it going to be Nikki?" Jake demanded.

* * *

"Nathan if I'm going to tutor you, you have to take it seriously. I cant help someone who doesn't want to be helped." Haley sighed frustrated.

"Relax. I just couldn't resist kissing you." Nathan smiled softly "Your so beautiful." He sighed kissing her again.

"I know but it frustrates me knowing that if you fail this next exam your GPA is going to be dangerously low." Haley sniffed.

"I won't fail; I have the best damn tutor in the world." Nathan kissed herb again "Now dry those eyes and tell me more about those Suffra- thingys." Nathan laughed.

"Suffragists." Haley laughed "If you can't remember that you are way further behind than I hoped." She smiled softly.

"World history isn't my strong point." Nathan grinned.

"Well I'm going to change all that." Haley looked determined and Nathan groaned. "Think I'm being hard on you now? Wait until I get started on English. Tess of the d'Urbervilles isn't exactly the worlds most riveting book." Haley giggled. Nathan responded to this by banging his head off the table repeatedly.

"You are so going to make this up to me." He winked suggestively.

"Don't think you can charm your way out of your tutoring sessions. I was the best tutor ever back in honey grove." Haley grinned "In fact my services were very much sought after." Haley grinned.

"That makes you sound like a hooker but I guess I'm about to experience the miracle that is Haley James Scott." Nathan kissed Haley quickly before picking up the text book.

"So back to those chicks with the big dresses…" Nathan laughed as Haley rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So…how do I escape your room without your dorm leader seeing me again?" Brooke laughed.

"Well you climb out of the window onto the ledge and grab onto that tree there and just shimmy down it." Luke grinned.

"I'm not dressed to shimmy down anything Luke. I wish we'd thought about this last night." Brooke looked frustrated. Lucas just laughed.

"What it's funny. You gotta admit it, your laughing on the inside." Luke laughed harder.

"Shut up, they'll hear us." Brooke sighed and looked at the window again. "It's the only way isn't it?" She asked despondently. Lucas just smirked as he watched his girlfriends plight. She walked over to his dresser and started opening drawers.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked confused.

"Did you seriously think I was going to shimmy down a tree in this skirt and those heels?" She smirked pulling out a pair of Lucas's sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. She walked over to his bed and pulled out his white Nike's, they would be at least 7 sizes too large but at least it was his clothes getting wrecked not hers.

She quickly changed and pulled on the sneakers. Shot Lucas a death glare before lifting the window and climbing gingerly onto the ledge. She gently balanced and took a small, delicate jump towards the tree. She almost fell but quickly regained her balance. Luke was chuckling.

"Shut up!" She pouted and continued her path, stepping onto a branch below the one she was stood on. It shook violently and Brooke looked nervous before stepping onto the lowest branch on the tree, she realized that she couldn't jump the distance between the ground and the branch and reluctantly gripped the tree trunk with her thighs and clumsily shimmied down it, laughing with satisfaction when she hit the ground safely.

"See I knew I could do…" Brooke stopped short when she noticed the tall burly figure that was now stood in front of her.

"Good morning Miss Davis, Lovely morning for a walk, so start walking…to my office." The man started.

"Headmaster Turner I was Just…" Brooke began.

"Going to my office. You too Mr Scott" He called up to the open window.

* * *

"So, you understand I will have to inform your parents." Headmaster Turner stated.

Brooke looked relieved, her mom didn't care. Lucas looked worried his mom would go mad at him.

"However. This isn't your only punishment. You will both be on probation and therefore mine to do whatever task I see fit. I think a course of Saturday detentions are in order along with Mr Scott volunteering at the tutor center and you miss davis, you just became a member of the cheerleading squad. Don't get excited, you miss Davis will be keeping their uniforms clean and in order. Mr Scott, you're there to clean, fetch and do whatever Mrs Gardener sees fit. Well did you think you were gonna get off easy? Tutor and Cheerleaders are honour students; I only offer those posts to students who deserve it. You have both severely disappointed me. Leave" He said angrily.

Both students didn't need telling twice, They bolted towards the door. They made a run for it. Bursting into laughter as soon as they could be sure he wouldn't hear them. They kissed.

"I don't mind however much trouble I get into as long as its with you." Lucas smiled softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear and kissing her nose lightly.

"It was fun. I love you Luke." She grinned and leaned up into him for a kiss. He realised she was still dressed in his clothes and began to chuckle again.

"Hey a girl could get a little offended! I lean in to kiss you and you start laughing!" Brooke pouted.

"Is my girl feeling neglected? I better make it up to her." Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Peyton sat looking at her computer screen. Jake hadn't been online in days. She was worried about him. Was something wrong with him, Nikki or the baby? Peyton looked up as her phone rang.

"P. Sawyer" She answered.

"Hey Peyton, I got a surprise for you" A voice said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Open your door?" The voice laughed.

Peyton pulled open her door to reveal Jake standing there, car seat over his arm and a nappy bag over his shoulder. Peyton's gaze instantly fell upon the sleeping baby.

"Is that?" Peyton asked.

"This is Jenny Elizabeth Peyton Jagelski and she's our daughter if you want her to be." Jake smiled at Peyton questioning her with his gaze.


	12. Bargain

"This is Jenny Elizabeth Peyton Jagelski and she's our daughter if you want her to be." Jake smiled at Peyton questioning her with his gaze.

Peyton looked on, not quite sure what to do so she just says "What about Nikki?"

"Gone" Jake states simply.

"And you're back at school?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" Jake smiled "I spoke with headmaster Turner yesterday, my scholarship still stands." Jake looked at Peyton again his eye's caught hers. He recognised that look, fear and insecurity; he'd seen it in Nikki's eye's but unlike Nikki Peyton stepped forward and said the words Jake had been longing to hear.

"Can I hold her?" Peyton looked at the car seat.

"Sure. She's your daughter too." Jake put the car seat on the floor and gently hands over Jenny to Peyton.

Peyton looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and felt tears come to her eyes, this baby was perfect, and she was theirs.

Jake looked on at the scene and smiled softly, taking his place in this family; he put his arm around Peyton and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"So are you coming to watch my game tonight?" Nathan asked. Him and Haley were sitting on the bleacher talking after Nathan had done with practice.

"Sure, I'd never miss a chance to cheer you on." Haley smiled up at him.

"Will you wear the shirt I got you?" Nathan gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'll think about it but I don't think wearing that particular item is appropriate couldn't I just wear one of your jersey's?" Haley pleaded.

"No. I like that shirt. I brought it for you. I want to see what it looks like on" Nathan laughed.

"I bet you do, behave yourself and play well tonight you might just get to see me take it off." Haley winked suggestively.

They saw Brooke walking along with a large bag in her arms.

"What you got there Brooke?" Nathan called.

"Clean, newly mended cheerleading uniforms for tonight." Brooke smiled.

"Oh of course, your punishment for getting busted." Haley laughed.

"Yeah, it sucks I never see Lucas anymore he's always at the tutor centre picking up crap and filing crap." Brooke sighed.

"I'm thinking of volunteering at the tutor centre." Haley looked at Nathan for support.

"Really? Does that mean I have to pay for my sessions now?" He chuckled. Haley jokingly punched his arm.

"Very funny, wise ass. You know what I said about that shirt?" Nathan nodded "Forget it" Haley finished with a look of satisfaction at winning.

"You are not getting out of wearing that shirt" He smirked as she looked momentarily defeated but suddenly looked mischievous.

"Well if I wear that shirt for you, you have to do something for me." She stated still grinning.

"Okay, what's that?" He looked nervous.

"I can't tell you in front of Brooke." She blushed.

"Oh that. I can do that." He smirked.

Brooke feigned a look of disgust.

"You two need to get a room, seriously." She said.

"You're only jealous because we can't get punished for it." Haley smirked knowingly.

"That was rude, and unkind and so totally true." Brooke laughed "I'll see you guys later, I'll leave you to your kinky conversations and boring married sex, catch up with you later tutor girl." Brooke laughed.

"Hey you can't nickname me!" she looked shocked.

"You knew it was only a matter of time right?" Nathan laughed at her "But you are so wearing that shirt tonight." He smirked at her look of defeat.

* * *

"Hey Bookworm!" Haley called out to Lucas who turned around quickly.

"Hey Hales what's up?" He looked at her.

"Nothing have you seen Mrs Gardener?" She asked.

"Yeah but you were the last person I thought would need tutoring." He said.

"Oh I'm here to volunteer." She laughed.

"Cool! I was thinking about doing that but I've been sucked into this." Lucas grinned.

"Yeah but it was kind of your own fault." She Laughed just at that moment Mrs gardener entered the room.

"Mr Scott your supposed to be here for punishment, not to have fun." She looked up knowingly and smiled.

"Go on get out of here I wont tell anyone, go see that pretty girlfriend of yours." She laughed. "What can I do for you Miss James?" She asked.

"It's Mrs." Haley corrected her "Mrs Scott." She smiled just saying it.

"Of Course I heard about that, what can I do for you Mrs Scott?" She asked again.

"I came to volunteer as a tutor." Haley looked at her.

"Well Haley I think you'd make a great tutor, any experience?" She asked suddenly interested.

"I tutored at my normal high school for about 6 months." She said nervously "And I'm kind of tutoring my husband." She laughed.

"The only reason I ask is to because we put our tutors through a intense weekend training program, but I'm guessing you already trained at your previous school?" She asked and Haley nodded. "Good you can stop by tomorrow and I'll do the paperwork with you but I can tell your dying to get back to that husband of yours. So scram." She chuckled.

Haley started walking to the door when a knock sounded and Nathan walked in.

"I thought I might find you here." He smirked and pecked her cheek "Well you should come and see who's moving onto the second floor in our building." He Smirked.

* * *

"Hey there." Jake laughed while lugging boxes up the stairs. Haley's gaze followed to Peyton who came down the stairs holding baby Jenny.

"Hey Jake where did you put the baby wipes?" She called.

"Aw she's adorable Jake, she looks just like you." Haley gushed as she saw the baby.

"Poor Kid" Nathan muttered.

"Hey!" Jake laughs "They're in this box I think sweetie." Jake smiled.

"Sweetie? oh you guys are back together. Good for you." Haley smiled as it clicked.

"Yeah well we do share a daughter." Peyton smiled.

"Your gonna be her mom? where's that other chick?" Nathan asked.

"Nikki signed over all parental rights to me." Jake said sadly "It's hard to believe that she wouldn't want to be part of Jenny's life." He sighed.

"Well she's got you and Peyton and now she has me and Hales so this baby isn't going to be short on love man." Nathan slapped his friend on the back.

"My Lunch is over I've got class. You coming Jake?" Haley smiled at him.

"I don't really want…" Jake started

"To leave Jenny right?" Haley said knowingly as Jake nodded but Peyton just held the baby in her arms and turned to Jake.

"I think we should spend some mother- daughter time. Just the two of us." She smiled at the baby "Go, enjoy class." She grinned at him accepting the kiss he gave her. "Go." She laughed.

* * *

"So my little prodigies, what you got for me?" Chris chuckled to himself.

"I'm not finished with my song yet Mr Keller." Haley smiled at him.

"Well you just work on it some more then Haley." He smiled softly at her. She'd quickly become his most promising student.

"Well if isn't Mr Jagelski." Chris grinned "Ditched the pregnant chick huh?" He asked.

"I didn't ditch her she ditched us." Jake stood firm.

"Ouch! Write that in a song and you'll do just great in this class." He grinned at Jake.

"thanks" Jake mumbled gruffly.

"Jake, you okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah just fine." He mumbled.

"Keller's a jerk. Just ignore him." Haley reassured him.

"Thanks Haley." He grinned again "I guess I don't feel comfortable back here just yet." He tried to laugh it off.

"So…" Haley smiled "wanna change the subject?" She asked.

"So you and Nathan got married?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was very spur of the moment and soooo romantic." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"So how's that working out for you?" He grinned.

"Great We understand each other, it's very…comfortable and exciting at the same time. We love each other so much." Haley smiled softly.

"I feel the same about Peyton. Congratulations Haley." He grinned at his friend.

"Lets lay something down." Haley smiled handing him a guitar.

"How about you show me what you're working on. I can then give an opinion." He said.

"Sure constructive criticism right? Non of your lying bullshit to make me feel better." She grinned and started to play leaving town alive'

"Spending all your money

ain't it funny

how time go's by

first you start believing

and your leaving

for no reason

and your wondering why

so till the morning breaks

go and make your mistakes

don't be surprised

if your head hurts

life is for the living

the forgiving

and for leaving town alive

whisper in the ways

watching days

and moving on

wake up every Monday

and suddenly its Sunday

and the week is gone

So till the morning breaks

Go and make your mistakes

Don't be surprised

At the sunrise

Life is for the living

The forgiving

And for leaving town alive

Do you wonder where it starts

Where it ends

What you'll find round the bend

And oooh

Do you wonder where shes from

Where she gos

No one knows

Now and then

You wonder

While your spending all your money

Aint it funny how she walks on by

She had you all believing

And now shes leaving

With no reason

And your wondering why

So till the morning breaks

Go and make your mistakes

Don't be surprised if your heart hurts

Life is for the living

The forgiving and for leaving town alive

Do you wonder where it starts

Where it ends

What you'll find round the bend

And oooh

Do you wonder where shes from

Where she gos

No one knows

Now and then

You wonder

My life is for the living

the forgiving

And for leaving town alive

(By Bethany Joy Lenz)

"So?" Haley asked nervously.

"It's great have you played it to Keller yet?" He asked.

"No I didn't think it was good enough." She sighed

"You should record it. We could get him to send it to all the right people." Jake smiled.

"Well I don't think that would work for me. I think now your back me and you should make an album though." Haley said.

"Really you want to make an album with me?" He asked "Seriously?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah you have a good voice and we've already wrote one duet, making excuses could be the first track on the CD" Haley grinned.

"Only if you put this song on it." He added.

"Really?" She grabbed Jake and pulled him into a friendly hug. "I never thought you'd say yes." She laughed.

"Well you are my second best friend." He grinned.

"Only second best?" She asked.

"Peyton's my first." He smiled.

"I know I was teasing." She laughed again.

"I have to go tell Nathan about our album." She squealed.

"NATHAN!" Haley called.

* * *

Nathan swung round; the rest of the team did too, including Coach Durham.

"Hey Hales, come to watch me practise." He pulled her in for a deep kiss but Haley pulled away.

"The whole teams watching." She stated.

"So!" He shrugged. "So what did you come here for?" He asked.

"Me and Jake have decided to put an album together. How cool is that." She grinned.

"That's awesome. I love you so much. But your still coming to the game tonight?" He asked.

"Defiantly and I'll wear the shirt but you have to hold up your end of the bargain." She winked at him and kissed him on his cheek. "See you later." She smirked suggestively.

"Damn she's got you so whipped." One of the team member said causing the whole team to laugh.

"Dude she has not." Nathan looked offended.

"Dude she's got you wrapped around her little finger. Admit it." Another team member demanded.

"Shut up." Nathan said tackling the player and dunking the ball in attempt to continue the practice.

* * *

The cheerleaders were still doing their routine when Haley slid into the gym. Her jacket still on she sat down hoping Nathan wouldn't notice.

"THE TREE HILL RAVENS!" The announcer called and the players entered the gym at a run.

Nathan saw Haley and smiled at her and motioned for her to take her jacket off. Haley looked slightly annoyed but did so anyway revealing her shirt Nathan Scott Rocks my Socks' she blushed at Nathan who ran to join his team mates.

"Nathan Scott scores another three pointer for the Ravens. Nathan sure is on fire tonight with an overall personal score of thirty three." The announcer called.

"And the Ravens are up by twelve. If they win this they are going to the state championships." The announcer continued.

Ten minutes passed and the announcer made a final message.

"Ravens win the semi-finals! Were going to the state championships. We Win!" He laughed.

Haley ran down the bleachers in an attempt to reach her husband. She pushed her way through the fans and eventually found herself in Nathan's arms.

"Congratulations." She smiled and kissed him.

"Nice shirt" He laughed and kissed her deeply.

"Nice legs. Remember your part of the bargain." She smiled.

"Of course." He grinned

A/N: i couldn't resist the song, sorry.


	13. I told you

* * *

Haley was walking around the kitchen singing to herself when Jake walked in holding a mewling baby Jenny

Haley was walking around the kitchen singing to herself when Jake walked in holding a mewling baby Jenny.

"Hey it's early why are you up?" Jake asked Haley.

"Couldn't sleep. Do you want me to take her?" She asked kindly looking into Jake's tired face.

"Could you?" Jake pleaded.

"Of course me and Jenny will be just fine, you go back to bed I got her." Haley smiled as her friend got a bottle of formula from the fridge for Jenny.

"Heat it in a pan of warm water; check the temperature on your wrist okay?" Jake instructed "Then you need to burp and change her, after that she'll settle back down again." He finished and thanked Haley before heading up the stairs.

Nathan entered the kitchen shortly after.

"Hey come back to bed." Nathan called.

"I'm looking after Jenny for Jake." Haley told him "So no monkey business I have to take care of her but after that I'll be back to take care of you." She winked.

"Looking forward to it." He grinned.

Haley had finished with Jenny's nappy and had started to sing and rock her gently and after the baby fell into an easy slumber she took the her back upstairs and placed her in the bassinet in Jakes room. She looked over at Jake to see him in a peaceful slumber and smiled at her friend before closing the door softly on her way out.

* * *

**2 weeks later…**

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow Nathan" Skills asked a nervous looking Nathan.

"What our big chance at state?" Nathan replied "Yeah I mean this is the day we've all been waiting for right?" He questioned.

"That's the one." Another team member joked.

Coach Durham entered the gym.

"Right ladies gather round." He called as the team ran over "Tomorrows our big chance so here's the rules, No drinking, no partying and definitely no late night booty calls to those pretty girlfriends of yours." Coach said sternly "It weakens the legs." The coach added to the curious expressions around the room "Get a good nights sleep boys your going to need it." he smiled at last.

* * *

"Oh crap!" Teresa shouted in annoyance.

"What?" Brooke looked up from her sewing.

"Stupid German measles. I cant believe this." She shouted again.

"Who has German measles?" Brooke asked.

"Three of my best cheerleaders have German measles! Before the state championship game!" She was screeching hysterically now.

"Well I'm sure you can get someone else to do it." Brooke sighed suddenly uninterested.

"What? Get somebody completely untrained before the State championship game to take the spot of three of my best girls? Are you crazy?" She screeched again.

"Well I've been watching you practice, your routines for nine girls not six so you've either got to rearrange your routine or find three girls to replace the ones you lost." Brooke said.

"But nobody else is good enough" She whined.

"Well I'm sure you can find somebody willing to do it that doesn't completely suck" Brooke sarcastically responded.

"What about you?" Teresa looked like she'd had a brain wave. "Yeah you and your friends could do it right?" Teresa said slyly.

"What? NO!" Brooke looked outraged.

"Why not? Like you said you've seen our routine, you're our best shot." Teresa pleaded.

"Fine but I'm only saying I'll do it. I'm not saying anything for Haley and Peyton." She sighed.

"Great but they'll come around I'm sure of it." Teresa smiled "Go get them so we can start practice." Teresa smiled sweetly.

"Fine I'll go ask but I'm not promising anything." Brooke got up to leave "But if I'm cheering your gonna need to find someone else to mend those." Brooke pointed to the unfinished cheerleading uniforms. "I just don't get why they need mending so often. I guess you should be asking your cheerleaders just what they do in those outfits after cheerleading is over." Brooke winked and went off to find Haley and Peyton.

* * *

"Brooke do I look the cheery type to you?" Peyton looked at her friend in disbelief.

"You don't need to be cheery to cheer you just need to pretend to be cheery." Brooke laughed.

"Whatever why should I do this again?" Peyton asked.

"Because it's a great way to get your best friend off probation." Brooke coaxed.

"Fine but you owe me." Peyton sighed.

"Fine but one last favour?" Brooke asked.

"What?" Peyton responded with caution.

"Help me convince Haley." Peyton laughed at this comment but stopped when she saw Brooke was serious.

"God help me." Peyton sighed again

"You know she'll never go for this right?" Peyton smiled.

"I have a feeling she will." Brooke laughed.

"Oh yeah, Pray tell?" Peyton asked.

"It's easy we use Nathan." Brooke said "Duh!" She laughed.

* * *

"So you gonna do it?" Brooke asked Haley.

"I don't know I don't really cheer." Haley stated.

"That's what I said." Peyton laughed.

"I don't know." Haley continued.

"Know what?" Nathan asked entering the room.

"Know if she wants to cheer at tomorrow's game." Brooke answered for her.

"Oh that'd be awesome. Just think Hales when we win I won't need to find you in the crowd this time before I kiss you." Nathan grinned and winked at her "Besides I always found cheerleaders really hot and if you put that uniform on for me I might just take it off later." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay I'm in." Haley said blushing.

"Great lets go Teresa wants to start practice with us." Brooke grabbed hold of Peyton and Haley's hands and dragged them away.

* * *

"Hey I knew you could convince them. I called the rest of the squad and they'll be here soon but I just want to go through the basic movements with you first." Teresa breathed in relief.

"You owe us so much." Peyton laughed.

"Whatever everybody wants to be a cheerleader." Teresa laughed and flipped her hair.

"Actually you need us more than we need you so I'd just watch what you say bitch." Haley spat. She already hated the blonde bimbo "What's your talent anyway, Pole dancing?" Haley asked.

"Actually its ballet, but come to think of it I am pretty flexible so I guess i could pick up a few extra bucks on the side." Teresa was unfazed by Haley's comments.

"Wow who knew Haley had such a mouth on her." Brooke looked stunned.

"She's always had spirit I guess Nathan brought it out in her." Peyton shrugged.

"Well let's get started then. The first move is…" Teresa started.

* * *

"God I'm sore." Haley whined.

"Really I feel exhilarated." Brooke laughed

"Good for you I agree with Haley I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Peyton complained.

"I am so glad of the no sex before the game rule because there is no way Nathan is getting any tonight." Haley said taking a long drink of water.

"Stop complaining at least you didn't get put on probation for having sex." Brooke pouted.

"That's because we're married Brookie." Haley laughed "And if you were me you would complain, I think even my toes have cramp right now." Haley moaned.

"I think my cramps have cramp" Peyton joined in.

"Man I thought Jake and Nathan were giving you two a better work out than that." Brooke winked.

"Brooke Jake has a baby remember, her names jenny and she doesn't sleep all that much." Peyton smiled.

"Hey Nathan and i have a great sex life but with all the great married sex I haven't had time for a regular work out." Haley giggled.

"Eww more than I need to know." Brooke cringed and Peyton started to make gagging noises.

"Well sue me if I'm the only one of us enjoying a healthy sex life" Haley sighed.

"Stupid school rules prevent the rest of us having a healthy sex life." Brooke complained.

"aww stop complaining" Haley and Peyton mimicked Brookes earlier words.

"Shut up, I'm horny and tired." Brooke pouted.

Peyton and Haley laughed at their usually cheery friend's bad mood.

"Your right this is fun Brooke I'm not sure why I didn't become a cheerleader before Brooke." Peyton said laughing.

* * *

"Welcome Tree hill Academy's very own Ravens Cheerleaders." The announcer called as nine peppy looking girls ran onto the floor and started to position themselves. The music started and they began to do the dance from the season one classic to Kong fu fighting.

"Everybody the Tree Hill Academy cheerleaders." The announcer called as the girls took their position opposite the Oak Lake cheerleaders.

"Entering the one, the only, Oak Lake Lions" The announcer called as the Lions ran out onto the court to numerous applause.

"Now their home team ladies and gentleman, We waited for this day for eighteen years, give it up for the Tree Hill Ravens" The announcer shouted and the room erupted in applause and cheers.

The boys of tree hill ran out on to the court and were smiling up at the crowd but Nathan turned to the cheerleaders and winked at Haley who just did a sexy little wiggle for him in the cheerleading uniform.

"And we're off and Ravens have the ball Scott to Taylor to Smith back to Scott who scores a three pointer for the Ravens." The announcer called excitedly.

"Go ravens!" The crowd called.

"Ravens win!" The announcer called "The ravens win the state championships at last." The announcer was laughing as the players ran around the court man hugging each other and watching as the crowd of fans came rushing onto the court.

Lucas ran down onto the court to find Brooke who hugged him.

"I enjoyed the cheer." Lucas smiled "Maybe I can have a private performance later" He whispered huskily.

"Well I think I might oblige that little fantasy of yours." She winked and pulled him into a kiss.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"I'm so proud of you." Haley smiled.

"I think its having you cheer me on in that sexy little outfit." He smiled. "You looked beautiful." He finished.

"Thank you and you looked hot." She winked.

"So you gonna continue with the cheerleading?" He asked seriously.

"Well I had fun tonight if I'm asked I might do it again." She laughed.

"Well I could get used to having you there." He smiled.

"I'm so glad you won." She grinned at him.

"Me too, I'm so glad we finally got it out of the way though, maybe my dad will cut me some slack." Nathan looked uneasy "He's here Hales I saw him in the crowd and he just made me so angry that I just wanted to prove that I was better than him you know that I wouldn't sit down half way through a game and abandon my team." Nathan looked defiant as a man approached the young couple.

"Nathan you played well tonight I came to offer congratulations." Dan looked happy.

"Yeah well you can shove it." Nathan spat.

"Well you could at least be civil Nathan. Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is Haley dad Haley James Scott." Nathan wiped the smirk off his fathers face.

"Your not another kid claiming to be my offspring?" Dan spat at the girl.

"No she's my wife and if you ever talk to her that way again I'll hit you so hard you'll only ever eat through a straw." Nathan hissed "She's a lady show some respect moron." Nathan continued.

"Respect? To a girl like that. I had no idea you liked slumming it, but bit was your choice and your mistake maybe you'll realise that in your own time." He laughed evilly and walked off.

"Oh my god Haley I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was here until I saw him in the stands…" He was cut off by Haley.

"he's an ass but your not and I don't care what he thinks." Haley kissed him.

"I told you he was a jerk." Nathan laughed trying to make light of the situation.


	14. I'll miss you

* * *

**3 months later…**

"I am soo glad that finals are over" Nathan grinned pulling his wife in for a hug.

"I can't believe the school year is over tomorrow." Haley smiled "It seems like only yesterday I was settling in and meeting you."

"Well I am pretty unforgettable." Nathan smirks.

"Looking forward to seeing my crazy family again?" She laughed.

"Well it's summer there'll be less of them , I can deal with it." He grinned "Seriously I love your crazy family." He said.

"I'm just sad that you'll be leaving for high flyers for nearly three months." Haley hugged him.

"I applied for it before I met you Haley and the coach wants me to go." Nathan kissed her hair "But we have the whole first month together, I'll make it the best first week of summer vacation you've ever had." He smiled

"You Promise?" She questioned.

"I Promise." He kissed her again.

* * *

"So your coming to my house this summer?" Peyton asked Jake.

"Yeah so me, you and Jenny can spend it together but my mom wants to see Jenny some time this summer so I'll be leaving for home after six weeks." He smiled.

"That's when my dad comes home so I'll have company." She grinned.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever." She grinned.

"Well after your dad go's back to see I'm coming to get you." Jake smiled "You can meet my folks." He laughed "We will unfortunately have to sleep in separate beds." He laughed.

"Why don't you just stay an extra week? You can meet my dad and save on travel time." Peyton suggested.

"That's cool I'll let my mom know." He kissed her "You're a genius" He chuckled.

"I know." She smiled.

* * *

"So my place or yours?" Lucas asked.

"Yours if your mom doesn't mind. Mine won't be home so it'll be just a big old empty house and me." Brooke sighed.

"Of course you can come over to my house, my mom loves you." He grinned "I just hope we can get over that whole Lucas has to sleep on the couch thing. I could barley walk after Christmas." He laughed.

"Poor baby." She laughed "I'll make you feel better, I promise." She kissed him "I'll massage your back everyday." She kissed him again.

"See this is why my mom won't let us share a bed." He grinned.

"Who said you were gonna get any anyway, I said back massage I didn't say anything else." She grinned slyly.

"Oh you wouldn't hold out on me." He smiled.

"We'll see about that." She smiled.

"okay for the last two weeks I have to visit my mom in Paris." Brooke made gagging sounds.

"She can't be that bad." He laughed.

"Really, she forgot my sixteenth birthday Luke and when I reminded her she threw me her gold card and 'sorry Hun, go buy yourself something pretty.'" Brooke mimicked her mother's voice. "Trust me Lucas she is that bad." She said.

"Okay look its only for two weeks and then I'll see you at school and I can make you feel better." Lucas grinned.

"Oh no you don't, we just got off probation and I am not doing any uniform laundry again ever." Brooke said determinedly.

"I love you." Lucas looked into her eyes and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

* * *

"Hey brooke whats up?" Nathan asked as he packed up another box.

"what are you doing.?" She asked.

"Putting all this stuff in storage until October." He grinned.

"Have you seen Haley?" She asked.

Nathan just made a motion with his thumb towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." She laughed.

"Tutor girl?" Brooke called.

"In the kitchen Brooke." Haley called back.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before me and Luke took off." Brooke pulled Haley into a hug.

"I'll miss you Brooke." She sighed.

"You too tutor girl." Brooke laughed.

"You haven't forgotten that my name is Haley right?" She laughed.

"Of course not but I nicknamed you so now you don't need it any more." Brooke giggled.

"I already had a nickname Brooke if you had hesitated to ask me I might have told you but now I think about it tutor girl is less embarrassing." Haley laughed.

"Tutor girl is less embarrassing, what was it?" Brooke said interested.

"No I'm not telling you now." Haley smirked.

"Oh please it'll be like my farewell for the summer gift" Brooke pleaded.

"What do I get?" Haley asked.

"Just tell me." Brooke demanded pouting.

"No!" Haley stood firm.

"It's Haley bub." Nathan laughed entering the kitchen

"What?" Brooke giggled.

"Your supposed to be on my side." Haley hit his arm.

"Your nickname is Haley bub?" Brooke joked.

"My mom calls it me." Haley looked embarrassed.

"I love you." Nathan leaned in but Haley pushed him away jokingly.

"You think you can tell my friends all my embarrassing secrets and then I'm still gonna cave when you kiss me?" Haley laughed.

"Whatever you know you can't resist me." Nathan said flexing his muscles.

"Your right, come here" Haley held her arms out to him.

"I'm sorry baby" He whispered against her hair.

"I know you were only teasing." She giggled.

"That is one thing I'm not going to miss this summer." Brooke joked.

"What?" Haley and Nathan looked innocent.

"How sickeningly cute you guys are." She laughed.

* * *

"So my mom is supposed to be meeting us again." Haley told Nathan.

"No sign of her so far." Nate laughed as they walked through customs.

"There she is." Haley pointed towards where Mrs James stood.

"Of course." He smiled at the woman who had been so caring to him over Christmas.

"Mrs James." He said politely, kissing her cheek.

"Its Lydia or mom, Nathan." She said.

"Okay Lydia." Nathan grinned.

"Good come on everyone's dying to see you guys." Lydia smiled.

"Everyone?" Nathan questioned.

"Well Quinn, Vivian and Taylor are all home for the summer." Lydia explained "Haley didn't tell you?" Lydia asked.

"No she conveniently left that part out." He laughed "But it doesn't matter I'm only here for a week." Nate smiled.

"Don't remind me." Haley sighed softly.

"It'll be okay Hales I'll call you everyday, I promise." He looked down at his insecure wife.

"You won't meet a skanky cheerleader and divorce me?" She asked.

"Why would I want a skanky cheerleader when I have a perfectly beautiful cheerleader of my very own" Nathan asked "Listen believe me when I say you're the only girl I want." He smiled down at her.

"Okay I love you." Haley breathed.

"I love you too." He bent to kiss her head.

"You two are adorable." Lydia gushed.

"Shut up mom." Haley said embarrassedly.

"Okay I won't open my mouth ever again I promise." Lydia laughed.

* * *

"Jimmy we're home." Lydia called entering the house. Nathan put down his and Haley's bags.

"Hey how's my baby girl?" Jimmy said welcoming his youngest daughter "Nathan it's good to see you again." He continued taking hold of Nathan's hand and shaking it firmly.

"I'm good daddy." She smiled at her father "where's Quinn I can't wait to see little Francis." Haley gushed.

"Francis isn't little anymore sweetie he's five months old." Her mother reminded her.

"So I'm gonna help Nathan take our bags up to my room." Haley smiled.

"Of course sweetie." Lydia answered absent mindedly

"Mm I love you" Haley felt Nathan's arms wind around her waist.

"Yeah?" Haley questioned "How much?"

"I love you to the stars and back" He whispered.

"I think that's acceptable." Haley smiled.

"Only acceptable?" He asked.

"Well you've already told me how much you love me; I want you to show me." Haley breathed seductively.

* * *

"Good morning." Haley said cheerily entering the kitchen.

"Somebody got some last night" Vivian turned to Quinn who was feeding Francis.

"What! No… I…I" Haley gave up "So? I'm married there's nothing to be ashamed of." Haley grinned.

"What? I totally would be ashamed if my whole family heard me reach a fourth orgasm." Vivian laughed.

"Shh, not in front of Francis." Quinn said sternly.

"You didn't?" Haley turned bright red.

"Well Nathan has nothing to be ashamed of; obviously he's a fantastic lover." Vivian winked at Haley.

"That I am." Nathan laughed wrapping his arms around his small wife.

"Shut up." Haley playfully hit Nathan's arm.

"Okay changing the subject before my wife kills me." Nathan joked "So do you like basketball?" Nathan asked seriously whilst Haley hit him playfully up the back of his head.

"Do you know how to have a conversation about anything other than basketball?" Haley joked.

* * *

"So welcome home." Peyton sighed at the big empty house.

"Well you aren't alone this time remember that" Jake kissed her head softly.

"I know I have a family of my own now." Peyton laughed taking a hold of Jenny.

"That's right you have your very own caring, loving, dysfunctional family now." Jake chuckled to himself.

"Hey we're not that dysfunctional." Peyton laughed.

"Well we're seventeen, have a four month old daughter, don't live together but spend holidays completely ravishing each other and we're still in high school. Need I go on?" Jake joked.

"Okay I get it" Peyton joined in the laughing "We are the epitome of the word dysfunctional." They continued their incessant laughing.

* * *

"So my pretty girl mi casa su casa" Lucas grinned.

"Your Spanish is getting better." Brooke joked.

"Not really I heard it on the Simpson's." Lucas laughed "Bet you don't know what it means." Lucas joked.

"Not a clue." She giggled.

"It means my house is your house." Lucas explained "So make yourself at home." He grinned and took a step closer to her, ducking his head he whispered "Happy summer vacation." before kissing her.

* * *

"So I heard you and Haley last night" Lydia laughed "Sounds like you were having fun." She grinned slyly.

"Mom shut up" Haley flushed pink.

"Well I'm just glad our little Haley's husband isn't a selfish lover." Jimmy joined in.

"Urgh my dad didn't just say that." Haley cringed "Note to self be quieter next time or just say no." Haley spoke quietly to herself.

"See what you've all done to me." Nathan feigned annoyance.

"So when do you leave Nathan?" Vivian asked.

"Uh three days." Nathan looked down at Haley and sighed.

"Really, that soon?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah unfortunately high flyers is a very intense camp." He looked into Haley's eyes.

"You can visit me you know." He laughed at her downcast expression "It's not prison."

"I know but I can't think of what it's going to be like without you here to kiss me goodnight or to tell me you love me or to hold me when I'm sad." Haley looked up at his face.

"I wont be here Haley" He said pointing at the house "But I will be here okay" He pointed to her chest "I'll be in your heart where it matters." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug "And you know you can just call me right? For anything even if you just need someone to complain to about your crazy family I'll be at the other end of the line." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?" He laughed.

"For understanding, for being a good husband." She said again.

"Awww!" Quinn and Vivian cooed.

"I hate my family." She giggled.

"Why did you guys come here then?" Taylor laughed.

"Because Nate's dads a jerk and his moms in a… (Cough) Facility.". Haley said.

"It's okay you can say rehab I know she's a junkie." He said softly.

"I know but she's still your mom Nathan, we can visit her you know, before you go to high flyers." Haley added carefully waiting for his reaction.

"Thanks I think I'd like that." He smiled.


	15. wish you were here

"Mrs Scott, you have visitors

A/N: Sorry about the wait. School has been really intense cuz I'm about a month away from exam season but after that I have ten weeks to do absolutely nothing but stress about how bad I did and write this story.

"Mrs Scott, you have visitors." The orderly announced pleasantly.

The blonde woman looked up from her chair, where she had been moping. Nobody had visited her in two years almost, who could it be? A tall well built young man stood in front of her with a pretty young girl on his arm. Could it be…Nathan? Nah Nathan was a 14 year old scrawny boy who dreamt of basketball but she'd been in here a long time, it was possible that this was her son.

"Hey." The man's voice sounded "Mom you okay." He said again watching his mothers face as she realised that it was in fact her son stood in front of her.

"Nathan?" She whispered wanting to make sure.

"Yeah it's me, I'm sorry I didn't visit you before it's just I couldn't stand seeing you like that." He sighed suddenly ashamed of himself as he looked at the Woman in front of him. She wasn't a junkie; just a lonely, insecure, middle aged woman who needed help.

"It's okay you're here now." She said standing to pull him into a hug.

It felt weird to Nathan to be stood here in his estranged mother's arms, but he didn't say anything because he could see the happy look in his mother's eyes and he didn't want to be the reason she was unhappy.

"Hey mom, I brought someone to meet you." Nathan pulled away nervously "This is Haley" He said.

"Pleased to meet you, Haley." She took the shy young girls hand and noticed how proud her son looked.

"She's my wife." He said proudly.

"Really, Nathan's lucky to have you Haley I'm sure you make a lovely couple." She kissed Haley's cheek "How old are you now?" Deb asked.

"Err seventeen." Nathan laughed.

"You're a little young but if you love each other enough maybe it'll be enough." She smiled at them but doubt lingered in her eyes.

"Don't worry mom me and Hales are gonna be just fine." He looked down at Haley's nervous frame.

"Well tell me how you two met; I could do with cheering up this place is like a graveyard most of the time." Deb grinned at the happy couple.

* * *

"Your mother was charming once she got used to us being there." Haley said holding his arm as they walked down the street.

"Yeah she always was a charmer." He smiled.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, but when I get back we can have hot reunion sex." He smiled.

"Well that's quite the promise I hope you can live up to all that you've promised me." She giggled

"Oh I certainly can why don't I give you a little preview Mrs Scott." He laughed as he walked her home.

* * *

"I think I like it here." Brooke sighed contentedly.

"I should hope so." Lucas laughed "My mom worked really hard to build this place up from nothing you know." Lucas looked around the modest, but extraordinary café of his mothers.

"I was just four when she started the café, before that she used to waitress at a place around the corner called mikes diner but she thought his idea's of customer satisfaction were crappy so she opened her own café to compete against him." Luke stared once again at the elegant furniture and the simple décor. It wasn't over the top or in your face as some places but to him it was perfect.

"If it matters to you, it matters to me too but even if you didn't love the place, I'd still be here all the time because I think it's perfect." She kissed him lightly.

* * *

"So this summer vacation not all its cracked up to be." Jake laughed with a crying Jenny in his arms.

"Yeah I just love being woken up at three in the morning by our screaming daughter." Peyton cocked a smile, taking Jenny from his arms.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Jake said sadly.

"For what?" Peyton asked feeding Jenny.

"I promised you an amazing summer vacation, but I can't give you that because I have a baby." He sighed.

"Never mind, I'm not doing this because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to, and this is the perfect summer vacation because I'm spending it with people that I love." She smiled and passed Jenny back to Jake, who burped her but looked disgusted when she threw up on him.

"I'm gonna change my shirt, and then I'll see you in bed." He kissed her lightly and put Jenny in the crib.

"Goodnight my angel" He whispered to his daughter.

* * *

"I'll miss you." Haley sighed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too." He kissed her head and let his arms wind around her.

"Promise you'll call me when your flight gets in." She mumbled, trying to hold back the tears.

"I promise and I'll call you before I go to bed." He tried to force a smile.

"Good, I don't think I could sleep properly without hearing your voice." She gave in to the tears that were forming in her eyes and sobbed silently into his shirt.

"Hey, we'll see each other in two weeks when you come to visit me." He said optimistically.

"Yeah but two weeks is long time when we haven't spent one night apart since we got married." She continued to cry; Nathan wiped the pad of his thumb over the tears, brushing them away.

"Now you listen to me, before we got married you were a strong independent woman and now you just have to be that woman again for a little while and when I come back you can be as dependent on me as you like." He smiled softly.

"I don't want you to leave but if you have to, go before I change my mind." Haley raised a small smile to reassure Nathan she was going to be okay.

"Okay I love you." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you too." And he was gone.

* * *

"So where's Haley-bub?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Moping." Lydia said without looking up.

"Oh I get it it's her first night away from him." Taylor laughed.

"Don't be mean, your sister is just inexperienced in relationships and needs to be comforted not teased." Lydia scolded her daughter.

"Fine" Taylor huffed and headed up the stairs.

"Hey bookworm what are you doing?" Taylor asked reluctantly.

"Studying." Haley answered.

"Why?" Taylor asked unsurprised.

"Because I want to get a head start on my homework." She said.

"Okay but why?" Taylor asked again.

"Taylor shut up." Haley said.

"Hey I will not let you waste your summer get ready I am taking you out." Taylor grinned.

"Oh god no!" Haley groaned.

* * *

"You've drank tequila before right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah but only once." Haley said nervously "and that did not end well." She laughed.

"Well I guess we'll start with vodka." She grinned and began to flirt with the bartender who poured them two shots.

"Okay tell me the tequila story." Taylor slurred drunkenly.

"Well, it was at my bachelorette party and Brooke brought a bottle of tequila and she suggested that we play charades anyway it ended up with Brooke running into me screaming 'I was supposed to be doing dirty dancing and then throwing up on me." Haley grinned and shrugged.

"You are a lot more wild than I give you credit for you know." Taylor smiled at her baby sister.

"Well I guess we have more in common than you thought." Haley smiled back.

* * *

"I will not hurl, I will not hurl." Haley chanted rocking backwards and forwards on her heels clutching the sink so hard her knuckles turned white.

"What's up with Haley?" Quinn asked.

"Your sister took her out last night." Jimmy said laughing.

"Oh, poor Haley." Vivian looked up from the magazine she was reading "I've been out with Taylor and she can drink." Vivian looked at Haley as she entered the kitchen.

"You look like crap." She laughed.

"Thanks" Haley said sarcastically "I am never going near another bar in my life." Haley poured herself a glass of water and sat down opposite Quinn.

"You want some breakfast kiddo?" Lydia asked. Haley pulled a face.

"No I'm good with the water thanks mom." Haley wrinkled her nose "what is that smell?"

"What smell honey, its just pancakes?" Lydia looked at her daughter surprised "you love my pancakes." She said hurt.

"I know I do but I don't think I can face it I'm going back to bed." Haley drank the rest of her water and headed back upstairs.

"I'll go up." Lydia said softly.

* * *

"Hey can I come in?" Lydia asked tapping on the door.

"Only if you talk softly." Haley said stressing the word 'softly'.

"Well I know your having a hard time without Nathan sweetie but you can't let your life revolve around him." She said kindly.

"Mom I miss him." She sobbed gently until she suddenly went pale and ran for the bathroom.

"Haley I don't think we should let you go out with Taylor again" Her mother laughed.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Haley chuckled slightly re-entering the room and gently laying on the bed.

"There's that famous smile." Her mom said softly.

"Well I don't feel like smiling much today." Haley admitted.

"Honey it's not like your getting divorced, Nathan is coming back to you." Her mother reminded her.

"I know." Haley said crying softly "But it hurts because I love him so much." She sobbed.

"It will get easier honey, your going to see him in two weeks." Her mother smiled at Haley.

"And I definitely don't approve of you drinking yourself stupid with Taylor." Her mother added sternly "You may be a married woman but your still only seventeen young lady."

Haley groaned and buried her head under the pillow.


	16. Conversations and Realisations

A/N: Heres to no more exams! I am finally free of school for the next two months, go me! I'm totally gonna miss my best friend though; she's going to a different college to study fashion so this chapters for Leanne, my very own little Brooke Davis.

* * *

TutorChick23 has joined the conversation.

Readingabook has joined the conversation

PrettyGurl has joined the conversation.

TutorChick23: hey guys what are you doing?

Readingabook: guess?

TutorChick23: very funny Lucas, your reading whilst Brooke is there?

PrettyGurl: I'm curling my hair so he had to find something to do.

TutorChick23: oh ok, so have you guys heard from Peyton and Jake?

Readingabook: I havent

PrettyGurl: I have their looking after Jenny isn't giving them much time to hang out though.

Screaming-on-the-inside has joined the conversation.

TutorChick23: Hi Peyton

PrettyGurl: we were just talking about u

Readingabook: hi P.Sawyer whats up?

Screaming-on-the-inside: the sky?

TutorChick23: lol where's Jake?

Screaming-on-the-inside: bathing Jenny whats goin on with u guys anyway?

PrettyGurl: curling hair

Readingabook: reading 1984

TutorChick23: homework

PrettyGurl: your doin homework right now?

TutorChick23: yes

PrettyGurl: why?

TutorChick23: because I am okay.

Screaming-on-the-inside: you're missing Nathan huh?

TutorChick23: yes but its only 74 hours 36 minutes and approximately 34 seconds till I see him again

PrettyGurl: stop doing your homework right now I know you did that without a calculator tutor wife.

WishinMyWifeWazEre has joined the conversation

TutorChick23: hey sweetie how was practice?

WishinMyWifeWazEre: alright howz your homework?

TutorChick23: how did you know I was doing homework?

WishinMyWifeWazEre: u think I need to c u 2 know wats goin on with u hales

Screaming-on-the-inside: that's creepy

PrettyGurl: I second that

WishinMyWifeWazEre: whats creepy

WishinMyWifeWazEre:??

TutorChick23: yes please enlighten us?

Screaming-on-the-inside: you two are just so damn cute, the way you know what going on with each other even if your 300 miles away.

WishinMyWifeWazEre: shut up

TutorChick23: I agree

TutorChick23: hey Luke are you okay, we haven't heard from you for a while?

Readingabook: I'm fine just got to an interesting chapter in my book

PrettyGurl: you can stop reading now Luke

Readingabook: why?

PrettyGurl: because I've finished curling my hair?

Readingabook: so??

PrettyGurl: I am giving you the opportunity to mess it up again.

Readingabook: bye guys

PrettyGurl: see u soon

PrettyGurl: bye guys

Readingabook has left the conversation

PrettyGurl has left the conversation

TutorChick23: I guess we know what their doing

WishinMyWifeWazEre: obviously! I wish I was doing that with you right now Hales

TutorChick23: me too, I miss you

WishinMyWifeWazEre: not as much as I miss you

TutorChick23: awww

WishinMyWifeWazEre: you know what I'd be doing to you if you were here Hales

TutorChick23: stop it now Peytons still here

Screaming-on-the-inside: too right I'm a little grossed out

WishinMyWifeWazEre: go then I haven't spoken to my wife in three days

Screaming-on-the-inside: I think I hear Jake calling anyway, bye Hales

Screaming-on-the-inside has left the conversation.

TutorChick23: that was very rude of you

WishinMyWifeWazEre: I was just telling the truth Hales

TutorChick23: still?

WishinMyWifeWazEre: I miss you so much, I can barely sleep without you

TutorChick23: I miss you too, go get some sleep I'll talk to you later on the phone.

WishinMyWifeWazEre: I love you

TutorChick23: love you too. Bye byeXXX

TutorChick23 has left the conversation

WishinMyWifeWazEre has left the conversation

* * *

Lukes house: him,Brooke and Karen are having dinner.

"I miss everyone Luke, I'm thinking of throwing a party to get us all together again." Brooke said that evening at dinner.

"Well I guess that could be arranged, Nathan has a three day break coming up and Haley's only in honey grove and Peyton and Jake are right here in tree hill" He laughed.

"What about skills and Dim?" Brooke asked.

"Well I'll invite skills but it's up to you whether you invite Tim" Lucas laughed.

"I think it's a great idea but you're not having it here, I'm not having my house trashed." Karen added.

"Wait didn't you say Nathan's parents had a beach house?" Brooke asked mischievously.

"Well yeah but there's no way Dan will let him borrow it after he emancipated himself and married Haley without telling him."

"Oh I forgot about all that Scott family drama" Brooke joked.

"Okay so no party but how about we just hang out on the beach and invite everyone." Lucas suggested.

"Okay but I am not inviting Tim" Brooke laughed and got up and kissed Lucas "love you boyfriend." She whispered in his ear before skipping out of the kitchen.

"She's a great girl Lucas but she's not really the type of person I pictured you with." Karen laughed.

"Yeah…Brookes pretty awesome, I think I really love her you know." He smiled to himself at his confession knowing it was true.

* * *

**Haley's bedroom, she's on the phone to Nathan.**

"Honey Brooke's invited us to tree hill for a few days I think we could turn it into our own little vacation." She suggested.

"okay say I agreed to this would we be staying in a hotel?" Nathan smirked.

"Maybe." Haley laughed lightly.

"Well would I get you all to myself for a while?" Nathan asked.

"maybe" she whispered softly.

"Okay I'll meet you there then instead of you travelling all the way up here." He agreed.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it." Haley grinned.

"What are you wearing Hales?" Nathan asked huskily.

"Um…I'm wearing what I always wear to bed silly." She giggled.

"Which would be?" He asked again already knowing the answer.

"Well I'm wearing your Duke shirt…" She stopped.

"And…?" He asked.

"Well its really hot here tonight so I'm wearing your duke shirt." She stopped again.

"And under the duke shirt you are wearing?" again Nathan knew the answer already but he needed to hear her say it.

"Well that's the thing you see I'm wearing your duke shirt and those pair of black lace panties you like but that's it." Haley smirked knowing the effect she was having on him.

"God…Hales." Was all Nathan was able to choke out.

"Nighty night. I love you honey, sweet dreams." She hung up laughing.

Nathan just looked at the phone in his hand, shocked. Did his sweet little innocent wife just do that on purpose?

A/N: okay I know its kinda short but this chapter was hard to write because I've been writing it in little bits instead of all at once but I might add another chapter later on or tomorrow if I get enough reviews.


	17. A reunion and a discovery

"Hey over here

"Hey over here!" Nathan called as he recognised his wife coming towards him with her luggage at the airport.

"Hello hotstuff have you seen my husband around here?" Haley joked before pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

"I've missed this" Nathan panted after they broke apart.

"Me too but we need to check in." Haley giggled.

"Mm I can't wait until we get to the hotel." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Hmm me neither…" Haley purred.

* * *

"C'mon Nathan wake up, we have to go visit Brooke and Lucas"

"Do we have to?" Nathan whined "Can't we just stay here? I mean its Brooke and Lucas they'll understand." Nathan laughed.

"No we can't we can do that again later c'mon." She nudged him.

"Will you wear the black lace panties?" He asked.

"If you get up right now." She bribed.

* * *

"Tutor-wife!" Brooke squealed at her friend.

"Hey Brookie" Haley laughed.

Nathan walked up to Lucas and patted him on the back and bumped fists with him.

"good to see you man." Lucas said.

"Okay so everyone else gets here tomorrow so we can just hang out at the café for now." Lucas suggested.

"Great!" Nathan said "I've been dreaming of your mom's coffee for months Luke." He grinned.

"Well you could have had some at Christmas but you ran off and got married." Lucas joked.

* * *

"Hey mom look what we picked up at the beach" Lucas called.

"Nathan!" Karen ran round the counter to give him a hug "And this is?" Karen asked looking towards Haley.

"Oh right, sorry Aunt Karen this is Haley my wife." He pulled Haley closer to his side.

"Right the girl who finally tamed him." Karen joked.

"It's really nice to meet you." Haley smiled.

The guys were drinking their coffees and talking about basketball when Haley nudged Brooke to follow her to the counter.

"I'm late" Haley whispered in Brooke's ear.

"What!" Brooke almost shouted.

"I think I might be pregnant." Haley sighed.

"Have you told Nathan?" Brooke asked calming down a little.

"Does it look like I've told him?" Haley whispered urgently.

"Well you need to find out for sure first." Brooke said "Right well I have a plan." She continued.

"What?" Haley asked.

"We tell the guys were going to Luke's for a girly chat and we go to the mall and buy a few tests and then we go back to Lucas's and we find out if your gonna be a mommy." Brooke said simply.

"That's sounds way complicated." Haley said.

"got any better idea's?" Brooke snapped.

"Let's go." Haley said suddenly.

* * *

"Right which one do I buy, there's so many?" Haley asked urgently.

"Just pick one." Brooke whispered.

Haley grabbed two tests and looked at Brooke scared.

"What you have nothing to be ashamed of, you're married and it's not like anyone around here knows you." Brooke laughed.

Haley paid for the tests and quickly left.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Brooke asked.

"Two minutes" Haley replied nervously.

The two sat in silence for the next 2 minutes until Brooke spoke.

"I think you can look now."

"I cant you do it." Haley said.

"Okay" Brooke got up and picked up the test.

"Uh Haley what does pink mean?" Brooke asked.

"Pink means pregnant" Haley said looking at the box.

"Then its positive" Brooke stated.

Neither had noticed Karen standing in the doorway until she coughed.

"Uh Karen this isn't what it looks like" Brooke said looking like a deer in the headlights, still holding the pregnancy test.

"Are you pregnant Brooke?" Karen asked worried.

"No I am definitely not pregnant Karen" Brooke laughed gently not wanting to give her friend away.

"But I am" Haley spoke up.

"Oh Haley…come here." Karen said pulling the girl in for a hug.

Haley wept gently on the older women's shoulder.

Nathan and Lucas walked in laughing and still talking about basketball.

"And that free throw at the end…Haley what's wrong" Nathan said suddenly.

Lucas piped up "Brooke, are you…?" He asked looking at the test.

"No I'm not" Brooke said silently urging Haley on.

Nathan I need to talk to you." Haley pulled Nathan into the kitchen.

"Haley what's this all about?" Nathan said.

"It's me" Haley said simply.

"What's you?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant" She said looking at her shoes.

"Haley, look at me." He said touching her chin and lifting it up to look at him.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No I'm a little surprised." Nathan admitted "But we've never had unprotected sex?" he said confusedly.

"Well that's not strictly true, remember the night when we watched the meteor shower." she smiled gently.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled remembering that night.

"Well my pills ran out and I didn't want it to ruin our night" She revealed.

"Oh well that was careless of you but also kind of sweet that you wanted me so much" he smiled down at her and pulled her in close.

"We'll deal with it." He said softly.

"Deal with it!" she said "I thought you were pleased!" She was almost crying now "Don't you want this baby Nathan I know it was a shock at first but I thought maybe once you'd gotten used…" She was cut off by Nathan.

"Hey I didn't mean it like that I just meant that we'll manage." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Haley felt dizzy with relief and started to sway, just before she fell to the ground Nathan caught her.

* * *

"Haley…Haley…Haley!" Karen whispered gently shaking her out of her stupor.

"Welcome back." Brooke sighed "So you told him huh?" She giggled.

"Yeah but there was a little misunderstanding when he said we'll deal with it" Haley smiled softly at her husband.

"Here drink this." Karen handed her some water whilst Nathan pulled her into a sitting position.

"I'm quitting high flyers Hales." Nathan said sternly.

"No your not!" Haley said sharply "I'm fine Nathan and you need to go to this camp." Haley said a little softer.

"Haley this camp doesn't mean anything to me I only went because the coach wanted me to." He stroked her hair back from her face as he came to sit next to her on Lucas's bed.

"But Nathan he wanted you to go for a reason." She told him.

"Yes well I've got a better reason for staying home with my wife." He kissed her forehead "Me being away from you is only going to make things more stressful for you." He sighed.

"Fine but I am not calling the coach for you." She laughed gently.

"Now the doctors on her way, she just wants to check you over and make sure there isn't any damage done from the fall." Karen told her gently.

"Congratulations you two, I can't believe there's gonna be a little Scott running around." Brooke laughed.

A door slammed shut.

"Keith's home" Karen laughed.

"Hey sweetie, what's all the fuss about?" he asked.

"Nathan's wife just found out that she's pregnant" Karen said.

"Nathan's here! His wife is pregnant!" Keith looked shocked.

"Aunt Karen I think Haley and Brooke wanna have a girly chat with you so I'm just gonna hang out with Keith and Lucas in the living room until the doctor gets here." He said shyly.

"Come on kid I'll kick your ass at NBA live." Keith laughed.

* * *

"Hey Karen." Brooke said gently making room on the bed for her and patting the space, indicating that Karen should join them.

"So what's up?" Karen asked sitting down next to Haley.

"Well I was kind of worrying about the baby and I was wondering whether you could tell me your personal experience about being pregnant so young." Haley asked.

"Haley, I don't know you but I can tell you this; I think your going to be a fantastic mother, you have a good heart and a natural instinct to help others. You're going to be just fine Haley." Karen said "I am however very glad that Brooke isn't pregnant." She added.

"Me too." Brooke laughed.

"Me three" Lucas said popping his head around the door.

"You pig! You were eavesdropping!" Brooke shouted.

"Yeah dude you totally suck!" Haley joked.

"Hales, the doctor's here to take a look at you." Nathan announced walking into the room with a young women coming close behind him.

"Haley Scott I presume?" She said to the girl resting on Luke's bed.

"Can I ask everyone but the father to leave please?" She said to the crowd of people gathered in the room.

"Alright I'm just going to ask you some questions" She said.

"Okay?" Haley nodded.

"How long have you been pregnant?" She asked clip board in hand.

"Uh were not really sure but I'm guessing about a month and a half." Haley replied.

"Okay well you'll have to come to my office tomorrow and we'll check that out." She said officially "okay have you experienced any kind of pain or discomfort before or after the fall?" She said.

"No not at all." Haley answered.

"Have you been eating the right foods?" the doctor said looking at her clip board.

"Um I always try to keep a balanced diet and always make sure I drink enough water." She smiled.

"Good but its okay to treat yourself to whatever the baby makes you crave in the next few months." The doctor smiled back at the couple.

"Do you live locally?" She asked.

"Uh no we live in honey grove, Texas we're just visiting friends." Nathan spoke up for her grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

"Well then I suggest you book an appointment with your own doctor at home." She grinned at the young couple "Now then Haley can you lift up your shirt please?" She said "I'm just going to do a brief examination of Haley and the baby to make sure everything is fine." She added looking at Nathan's confused face whilst Haley lifted her top to expose her flat stomach.

The doctor prodded and poked at Haley's stomach making Haley giggle "I'm sorry I'm just really ticklish there." Haley apologised as the doctor reached for her bag to grab her stethoscope.

"Now this can be a little cold…" The doctor trailed off placing it on Haley's chest to check her heartbeat.

"Now from what I can tell right now, you're perfectly healthy. You have a regular heartbeat, you don't have a fever, you say you haven't felt any cramping and there's no bleeding. I don't see any reason why this baby shouldn't be perfectly healthy." The doctor smiled at the relief that passed over the couples faces as Nathan leaned down to capture his wife's lips.

"Uh now I'll just need to know your insurance information?" She asked.

"Oh god Nathan I'm still on my parent's cover, which means it doesn't cover my pregnancy." Haley gasped.

"Don't get stressed Hales I can afford the bills, I'll ask my uncle Cooper for help." He said.

"Uncle Cooper?" Haley asked her brow furrowing "You've never mentioned him."

"He's my mom's brother; he pays my school tuition and my mom's expenses. He's a professional racer." He grinned "He's more like my brother than my uncle"

"Are you sure he'll help us?" She looked worried.

"Haley I can afford the first few appointments remember my grandparents give me that allowance every month, well when we were at school I didn't spend that much money, you don't need to worry about anything except you and our baby." He kissed her head.

"So you'll be paying for this appointment by cheque I presume?" She asked.

"No I'll pay it directly onto the card tomorrow when were in." Nathan smiled.

"Okay well it shouldn't cost too much assuming Haley doesn't need any medication." She replied.

"So I'll book you in for 2,oclock tomorrow afternoon Miss Scott." She smiled again but faltered when Haley corrected her.

"It's Mrs Scott." Haley said softly reaching for her husband's hand.

"I'm sorry its just young girls who have unplanned pregnancies are usually miss." The doctor explained.

"Well Haley isnt like most girls" Nathan said smiling.

**The Next Day: At the beach**

"Peyton!" Haley and Brooke yelled together as they saw their friend walking towards them with Jake and Skills in tow.

"Haley, remember what the doctor said this morning try not to get over excited." Nathan warned.

"I'm fine Nathan, stop fussing." Haley said irritably.

"What's going on with those two aren't they usually all loved up?" asked Jake.

"Nathan's just being a little over protective of Haley right now." Lucas put in.

"I can't wait until we see the little Naley baby." Brooke smiled.

"You guys are having a baby!" Peyton squealed hugging Haley "No way!" She continued.

"Well that explains why Nathan is fussing Haley so much" Jake laughed.

"Can we just hang out now please" Haley said.

"Hell yes!" Skills called.

"Congratulations man" Jake said shaking his hand.

"So a baby?" Peyton asked Haley when they were alone.

"Yeah, it wasn't planned but I already love this baby so much" Haley gushed.

"Well there's this rumour that babies are a handful you know" Peyton joked.

"Yeah I think I heard that one too" Jake said coming behind Peyton and wrapping his arms around her waist..

"I'm still not looking forward to telling my parents." Haley admitted.

"Well that's understandable but I'm sure they'll be there for you Haley." Peyton reassured Haley.

"I'm just afraid they'll be disappointed in me I guess."

"They won't be disappointed in you Haley, you are married after all."

"I just hope your right" Haley responded quietly.

A/N: okay I know I said I would get this out a few days ago but I thought you guys wouldn't mind if I made it a longer chapter.


	18. the secrets in the telling

A/N: okay so its been a while I must admit over a year actually but I've been busy and I'm not gonna waste mine or your time telling you why I haven't updated.

"It was really great seeing everyone again," Nathan said getting into bed the night before they had to go home.

"It was I've missed everyone more than I noticed before" Haley sighed as Nathan's feet began to entangle with hers "but I've missed this the most" She said almost breathlessly.

"Really Mrs Scott? That's quite intriguing" his hand wandered to her breast to cup it making Haley moan with frustration.

"Mmm definitely…"

* * *

"Morning all" Nathan grinned.

"Someone got some last night I see" Brooke joked making everyone laugh.

"I did…three times actually" He added grinning even wider.

"Seriously three times? Haley must be hella sore by now" Peyton chuckled to Brooke.

"I know what you mean she has to be a least chafing a little." Brooke mock winced.

"Hey she seemed to enjoy it at the time…" Nathan trailed off nervously.

"Hi guys what are we talking about" Haley entered the room.

"Errr nothing important sweetie… some cereal?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Hmmm your acting suspicious but yes I would like some cereal got any captain crunch?" She asked walking up behind Nathan and sliding her arms round his waist and whispering just low enough for him to hear "By the way you were amazing last night I don't know what got into you or whether its my pregnancy hormones but wow!" she gasped as he turned around to kiss her.

"Hey didn't you two get enough last night?" Lucas joked.

Haley blushed a deep red and Nathan pulled her in for a hug, eventually Haley pulled away and grabbed her cereal and went to sit down.

Nathan grabbed his own and went to sit next to her.

"So Nathan do you think maybe we'll win again this year?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Gotta good chance but we still gotta work hard." Nathan smiled "We have to see what the New Year brings" he chose this moment to shove another spoon of captain crunch into his mouth.

"So Hales when do I get to take you shopping for maternity clothes?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Well I'm not really showing yet to be honest Brooke" Haley admitted.

"Okay but I get to come when you are right?" Brooke asked.

"Okay you can come I promise to call you the minute I can no longer fasten my jeans." Haley resigned herself.

"Thanks Hales you're the best friend ever." Brooke said getting up and hugging Haley.

"No problem" Haley said finishing her cereal and draining the bowl of the leftover milk.

"Wow you ate that fast" Nathan chuckled.

"I am eating for two you know," she protested.

"I know I'm just teasing you I actually think you should eat more" Nathan said cheekily.

"Honestly babe I'm full you gave me an enormous portion of cereal, like treble my normal serving." Haley said smiling.

"yeah geez Nate stop trying to fatten her up." Jake added entering the room groggily everyone laughed at his stuck up hair and confused expression.

"So were going to your parents next week?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I guess I need to tell them." Haley admitted "and school starts the week after next so I don't have much choice." Sighing she pulled Nathan in for a hug "Tell me it will be okay" Haley said uncertainly.

"I cant speak for them Hales but everything between me and you and this kid is always gonna be ok" he kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much" Haley whispered before standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Love you too" Nathan murmured.

* * *

"We have got to stop meeting like this" Lydia laughed as she pulled Nathan and Haley into a bear hug.

"Ha ha very funny you know you love coming to pick us up really." Haley joked.

"Nathan you're such a gentleman carrying all of those bags." Lydia commented.

"I told him I would carry my own but he wouldn't hear of it" Haley added quickly.

"Oh well I'm sure Haley's capable Nathan." Lydia added noticing the tension between the two. Not wanting to look too suspicious Nathan handed Haley the lightest bag.

"So Nate why are you home so soon?" Lydia asked.

"Umm I missed Haley I guess" Nathan answered.

"Were home" Lydia called brightly into the house as they entered.

"Good I missed my Haley-bub so much" Jimmy yelled back coming into view from the kitchen "Nathan this is a surprise" he grinned " why you home early son?" he asked.

"Well daddy that's something Nathan and I need to talk to you and mom about." Haley put on her sweetest voice.

"This is serious isn't it? The last time you called me daddy you wanted to get married." Jimmy said accusingly.

"I'm pregnant dad" Haley said bluntly "seeing as its due before the end of the school year I'm going to have to get my diploma early but you both know that should be a snap for me and I still intend on going to college but I'm thinking about taking a year off first so…" Haley stopped realising she was rambling, "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it was very irresponsible of you Haley but you seemed to have thought this out logically and I applaud you for that…you're going to make a great mother Haley." Lydia pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks mom I love you" She murmured into her mother's chest.

"Plus I kind of guessed with all the sex you were having something like this would happen sooner or later" Lydia joked but Jimmy still hadn't said anything he was glaring at Nathan.

"Sir I just want you to know that all though we didn't plan for this to happen yet I am so committed to your daughter and this baby, I love her so much and I would never leave her." Jimmy walked over to him and Nathan took a step back thinking maybe Jimmy was going to punch him but was surprised when he pulled him into a fatherly hug.

"Well that went better than expected" Haley giggled.

"Yeah I swear I thought your dad was gonna beat the crap out of me" Nathan added.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have let him," Haley said kissing him and responding heavily when Nathan deepened the kiss.

"You know that's what got you into this mess in the first place right" Taylor said cheekily.

"Hi Taylor how's college?" Haley said pulling away slightly embarrassed.

"Good although I'm apparently not getting laid as much as you" Taylor joked.

"Shut up Taylor" Haley blushed.

"Aww how cute I can still make you blush." Taylor giggled "So when the Scott spawn due?" She chuckled.

"Hmm I don't like you calling my baby that, but its due in early march" Haley answered

"Wow I cant believe you actually got pregnant I always thought it was gonna be me who had to drop out of high school" Taylor said laughing.

"I'm not dropping out I just have to graduate earlier than I would have." Haley was about to cry, Nathan put An arm around her and kissed her head.

"Shut your mouth Taylor no one cares what you think." Nathan said picking up the bags in one hand and leading Haley upstairs.

A/n: okay I know that its short but it's a comeback chapter and if you guys like it I promise to pick it up again, however if it sucks you can let me know that too I want to hear all your idea's to make this story good again because I don't want it to become just another dead story on the site that never get finished. So let me know what would be a good direction to take this in okay I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	19. challenges

A/N: so I'm back for the long haul just like I promised and here is the latest instalment of G&T. okay I see I had some requests for some more brucas action I'll squeeze a little in for you in this chapter I promise.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

"I'm so glad to be back at school it's like coming home you know" Haley said.

"Not really but I get it, its because you're a nerd but I'm home whenever I'm with you Hales" Nathan said softly.

"You can be so sweet sometimes you know, what would you team mates say if they could hear the almighty Nathan Scott talk like that huh." Haley teased.

"What makes you think I just save it for you, how do you know I don't talk to the team like that huh?" Nathan teased back.

"Honey if you talk to the team like that there's something your not telling me?" Haley joked.

"Come on funny girl lets get settled back in" Nathan said putting an end to the merriment by picking up a box and walking into their block Haley picked up a bag of pillows and followed him.

"We have to go shopping by the way, we need baby furniture." Nathan said pointedly.

" Well we can have some of my old baby stuff I'm sure what Quinn and Vivian haven't already snapped up were welcome to." Haley informed him.

"Oh yeah I'm not letting my kid have seventh hand hand-me-downs Hales We'll get new" Nathan promised.

"With what money?" Haley asked immediately.

"My allowance of course." Nathan said.

"You get what $500 a month from you're family Nate it isn't going to eke out that far. Doctors bills, food, maternity clothes, baby clothes, baby furniture, we'll need to baby proof the apartment and eventually we'll have to start paying bills when we move off campus…" Haley listed all the things needed.

"Whoa when are we moving off campus?" Nathan demanded.

"When I have to leave school they aren't gonna let me live here anymore." Haley pointed out.

"I never thought of that." Nathan admitted.

"Yeah well I guess I can just go and stay with my folks until the baby is born and until you finish up school," Haley admitted.

"Unless you tutor me well enough for me to pass early too" Nathan pointed out.

" No you have to finish because the scouts need to see you play so you can go to college" Haley pointed out "If you take time off with me no one is going to take you for a serious player Nate and I love that you were willing to sacrifice that for me and our baby but I wont let you." Haley said firmly.

"Its just not fair Hales you should get to go to college your so smart you deserve it more than me" Nathan pointed out.

"I know I'm pretty amazing Nathan but even I cant see myself holding down a part time job, looking after out infant child and managing to do alright in college so I take a year off its no big deal music doesn't have a time limit for me to achieve my goals unlike basketball the scouts are only ever interested in new meat Nate we both know that so you have to pursue you dream and not worry about mine for a while" She encouraged.

"I'll always worry about you Hales but I do see where your coming from on the money and college front so I'll keep an open mind I promise, I love you Hales your so unselfish I don't deserve you" Nathan smiled.

"Funny I always think the same about you but I love you too sweetie." She added reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You know maybe we just don't deserve each other but I guess we got lucky huh?" He added kissing her full on the mouth.

"Me too luckiest day of my life when I met you" She giggled when he kissed her nose.

* * *

"So Brooke need any help?" Lucas said not waiting for her response and picking up a box and heading towards her room.

"I love that you anticipate my needs" Brooke grinned picking up a box of her own and following him.

"That's me" Luke chuckled.

"So Luke you know I love you right, what would you say I if I said id joined the cheerleading squad for real?" Brooke said.

"I'd say that's awesome Brooke so I take it you already did?" Luke joked.

"Yeah I did, its my senior year you know I just thought I should have a little more fun this year." Brooke explained to Lucas who reached his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

" I totally understand Brooke, Plus I'm gonna be pretty busy this year finishing my book you know I'm glad I wont be neglecting you" He leaned in for a kiss and Brooke pushed him up against the nearest wall and quickly turned it into a hot and heavy make out session.

"You…are…a…very good…kisser…Brooke Davis," He said between kisses "I will never get bored of this" He said pulling her in for more.

* * *

"Jake…? Jake, you home?" Peyton called as she entered the apartment

"Yeah I'm up here babe" Jake called out appearing from the bedroom holding a crying Jenny "I can't get her to settle Peyton I think something might be wrong."

"Oh she's got a fever what if she's sick Jake?" Peyton worried.

"Hmmm I guess we should take her to see a doctor." Jake answered unsure " I don't have insurance though…" He trailed off running his hand through his hair.

"There's that free clinic not far from here," Peyton suggested.

" Yeah come on I'll ask Nate if I can borrow his car" Jake said realising this could be urgent.

* * *

"So Nathan what do you want?" Haley asked looking up from her text book to look at him.

"Uh I want a lot of things Hales," he said humorously.

"I meant the baby, boy or girl?" She said slapping him good-naturedly on the leg.

"I don't know honestly I think I wont mind as long its healthy but I guess I would like a son, I could teach him basketball and stuff but then I think I wouldn't mind a girl as long as it was just like you, beautiful, smart, talented and funny, I think I could deal oh and I could teach her about basketball too, its not just for boys you know." He said grinning.

"Aww honey I love that you have thought about this so much I think that I don't mind either boy or girl as long as its healthy I'm happy." She grinned and kissed him "Also do you want to wait until the birth to find out?" Haley asked.

"I think I'd like the surprise," he admitted "you?" he looked over to Haley.

"Heck no I wanna know what it is" Haley laughed "But I wont tell you if you really don't want to know I promise." She kissed him again.

* * *

" So she's not sick?" Peyton asked the doctor "But she had a fever and all of that screaming" Peyton tried to understand.

"Nope she's just teething and don't worry she wont need any prescription meds just buy any baby teeth soothing gel and she should calm down." The doctor smiled kindly at them. He got this all the time with first time parents not sure why their baby was crying when they had checked all the normal things it usually turned out to be something minor like teething or growth pains.

A.N: okay that's all I got for now but I'll write another chapter soon I promise. Review for me please, Reviews get points and what do points get you? PRIZES, an early extract from the next chapter to anyone who reviews, I promise in fact I'm going to go start working on it right now bye for now, Katherinexx


End file.
